Condena de Muerte
by Makita
Summary: Tocar, mirar y enamorarse de una princesa puede costar caro. ¿ que harías cuando el precio a pagar es tu vida? ¡¡capítulo siete! perdón por la demora.-Dedicado a Gabi- XDDD
1. Capitulo 1

**Condena de muerte**

Por Makita

_"tocar, mirar y enamorarse de una princesa puede costar caro. ¿ Que harías cuando el precio a pagar es tu vida?_

"...Las enormes Tropas del líder mongol ,Genghis Khan, entraron en China y la ocuparon. Esto sucedió alrededor de los años 1215 y 1227. Al morir Genghis Khan, el Trono de China fue disputado por diferentes sucesores, hasta quedar al mando de la dinastía Ming, lo que ocurrió en 1368. Largos años pasaron y China invadió Mongolia e incendió Karakorum, anterior capital imperial. China logró recuperar el control de su pueblo, gracias a las guerrilleras comandadas por Li Clow. Al morir Clow, dejó un testamento escrito, el cual decía que Fujitaka Kinomoto se ocuparía del puesto del Rey de un reino ubicado en la provincia de Macao, llamado, el reino Nanhai,. Éste así lo hizo, y para el pueblo fueron años gloriosos, de abundancia y felicidad. Fujitaka contrajo Matrimonio con Nadeshko y tuvieron dos hijos : Touya Kinomoto y Sakura Kinomoto. El Rey de China estaba envejeciendo y decidió entregarle el trono a su amado hijo. Hasta el momento todo marchaba bien, el joven de tan solo 24 años, sabía como dirigir un reino, cualidad que aprendió fielmente de su Padre.

Tanta felicidad y paz en el reino, no podía durar mucho tiempo. La menor, Sakura Kinomoto, al ser tan débil, tan pura, tan inocente, buena y sensible, fue apoderada por las fuerzas del mal. Tomó el poder por la fuerza, organizando una guerra civil, para derrocar a su hermano. Ella formó su propia etnia, llamada Uirghurs, que era una raza guerrera turca. Se unieron a su causa, y después de años de lucha, lograron arrebatarle el trono a Touya Kinomoto. Éste fue exiliado a las Indias, con su padre y su madre. Ahora ella dominaba el reino, bajo un régimen de Terror, de Tiranía. La gente no lograba escapar de las fronteras, porque caían muertas. Se dedicaba a cobrar impuestos, a cortar cabezas. Los habitantes del reino no podían creer que estaban bajo el mando de una princesa mala y despiadada.."

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Un carruaje trataba de pasar desapercibido por el bosque. Dentro, una preciosa dama parecía ser la salvación del reino Chino. Iba mirando el paisaje, tomando entre sus finas manos, el medallón real, estaba acompañada de una de sus fieles concejeras, Kaho Misuki y atrás venían a pie unos veinte soldados. En su cabeza solo iban y venían las palabras y las actitudes que tendría que adoptar frente a la malvada princesa. Su misión: Averiguar lo que desató tal comportamiento en aquella mujer, joven, bella, pero sin embargo ,despiadada. Eran familiares de Sangre. La Reina era la prima de su fallecida madre, Sonomi Daidouji, y por sus venas corría la realeza. No podrían hacerle daño alguno. El ejército de la princesa Sakura, era sumamente poderoso, casi invencible. Estaba compuesto por Chinos, turcos, Japoneses, Mongoles ,samuráis, ninjas y Hunos. Absolutamente nadie podía hacerle frente. Era un ejército invencible.

Un salto del carruaje, la hizo despojarse de sus pensamientos. El bosque había desaparecido atrás suyo, y ahora pasaban por un campo totalmente despejado. La brisa se hizo sentir, y la bella muchacha asomó su cabeza por una de las ventanas del carruaje. Su cabello azabache volaba al compás de la brisa. Su concejera le hizo un gesto, y ella entró la cabeza, cuidadosamente. Faltaba muy poco para llegar a su destino: El castillo de la princesa Sakura Kinomoto...

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Princesa- Un joven soldado entró a la sala, haciendo una reverencia- La dama Tomoyo Daidouji está aquí y desea verla. Él no alzó la mirada.

-Dile que pase- dijo la princesa sentada en su trono.

Tímidamente La dama Tomoyo Daidouji entró en la gran sala. Una sala decorada preciosamente, el trono era de oro puro , las paredes y el piso, de marfil. Ella se inclinó levemente.

-Si has venido de parte de mi Padre, madre o hermano, te comunico que inmediatamente puedes irte de mi reino y no volver nunca mas.- La voz de la princesa sonaba dura.

-No es así, Mi Reina- dijo Tomoyo.- La ciudad donde yo vivo, está actualmente en llamas. No tengo hogar, no tengo riquezas. Mi deseo es saber si usted me hospedaría en su lujoso castillo, bondadosa princesa.

-¿Bondadosa?-Sakura se levantó de su trono y se acercó a ella.- Todos se quejan de mi Reino. ¿Y tú has venido a hospedarte a este lugar, bajo un régimen de terror y tiranía?

-No tengo donde ir, princesa- dijo Tomoyo inclinada aun.

-Puedes quedarte cuanto quieras- la princesa volvió a su trono- Pero deberás acatar todas mis órdenes y mandatos. ¿Quien es ella?-preguntó indicando a Kaho.

-Es mi fiel concejera y afuera esperan mis veinte soldados.-explicó ella.

-También pueden quedarse, pero como ya dije, deberán acatar todas mis órdenes.

-Así lo haremos princesa.

-Eriol- la princesa llamó al joven soldado que estuvo todo el tiempo parado a su lado- Quiero que le muestres a Tomoyo y  a la señorita Misuki, donde quedan sus aposentos.

-Si princesa.- El joven hizo una reverencia y luego se acercó a Tomoyo- Por aquí Dama. Él emprendió el camino, seguido por Tomoyo y por Kaho.

Justamente cuando Tomoyo y Kaho salían del enorme salón, dos soldados entraron furiosos, con un muchacho, amarrado de manos. Lo tiraron a los pies de la princesa. El muchacho parecía pobre, vestido de harapos y la cara sucia. La princesa lo miró con desprecio y luego miró a los soldados.

-Princesa- Los soldados se inclinaron- Descubrimos a este osado ladrón robando en sus aposentos.

-¿Él entró en mis aposentos?-preguntó ella.

-así es mi princesa- El hombre se acercó a ella y le entregó una preciosa estatuilla de oro.- En sus manos llevaba esto.

-¡ No puede ser ! ¡ Mi valiosa estatuilla de oro puro ! ¿Como fue que entró hasta acá?

Los soldados callaron. La princesa pareció perder la paciencia.

-¡ Por su irresponsabilidad, este inmundo hombre casi roba uno de mis mas preciados tesoros ! La princesa se paró de su trono, furiosa.

-Discúlpenos, su majestad-ellos se inclinaron temerosos. Ella bajó de su trono y miró al ladrón, que hasta el momento había permanecido callado.

-Inmundo ladrón- dijo ella- ¿no sabes que no eres mas que una asquerosa Rata?- ¿Sabes lo que yo hago con las ratas ladronas como tu?- se inclinó levemente, para quedar frente a frente con el ladrón. El muchacho calló.

-Las convierto en picadillos- dijo ella- Levantó lentamente el rostro del ladrón. El chico se atrevió a mirarla a los ojos. Luego le escupió. La princesa se hizo hacia atrás y los soldados lo golpearon, hasta dejarlo tendido en el suelo. La princesa los detuvo.

-Vaya, vaya- ella lo miró y le hizo un gesto a sus soldados.- Posees un bello rostro, para ser un simple ladrón.

Los soldados desenvainaron  sus espadas al mismo tiempo, para cumplir las órdenes de la princesa.

-¿Como se vería ese Rostro totalmente desfigurado?

Los soldados entendieron a la perfección y se acercaron a una chimenea que había en un extremo del gran salón. Comenzaron a colocar el filo de la hoja al fuego, hasta que quedó al rojo vivo. Uno de ellos sujetó al muchacho, que trataba de zafarse desesperadamente. La princesa reía maliciosamente y le dio la señal al otro soldado, para que pusiera la espada hirviendo en su rostro. Cuando estaban a punto de torturar al ladrón, entró Eriol, interrumpiendo el momento de la tortura.

-Princesa, la dama Daidouji y su concejera ya están en sus aposentos.

La princesa levantó su mano en señal de que el soldado se detuviera. El chico suspiró aliviado.

-Muy bien Eriol- dijo ella- ¿ ves esta estatuilla? este asqueroso ladrón intentó robármela.

-No puede ser ¿ y cómo violó la seguridad del castillo?

Los soldados agacharon la cabeza.

-Quiero que lo lleves al calabozo mas frío y tétrico que haya en el sótano- dijo ella- después pensaré en que clase de tortura puedo darle.

Los soldados tomaron al chico nuevamente y siguieron a Eriol. Ella alcanzó a darle la última mirada a los castaños ojos del ladrón, que a la vez también la miraban con furia, entre los cabellos que tapaban su cara.

Después de un rato, los soldados volvieron.

-Ustedes pueden ir a divertirse si lo desean-dijo la princesa.-Pueden aprovechar de cobrar algunos impuestos.

Los soldados, contentos se miraron. Eso quería decir que la princesa les daba plena libertad para hacer destrozos en el reino. Se inclinaron levemente y salieron del lujoso salón.

-Princesa- interrumpió el soldado Eriol- ¿No cree que es un poco peligroso darle tanta libertad a sus soldados?

-Claro que no-Que vayan y que asusten a la gente. Es la única forma de mantenerlos bajo mi mandato absoluto. De seguro traerán hasta jaca, alguno que otro ladrón, para que sea decapitado mañana al amanecer.

-¿Y que piensa hacer con aquel ladrón que entró hasta el castillo?

-No, ese ladrón es especial. Se atrevió a desafiarme- Al recordar lo sucedido apretó los puños con fuerza- Él se merece la peor de las torturas, quiero que muera lenta y agonizantemente.

Eriol la miró con espanto. No creía que una mujer tan joven, bella e inteligente, estuviera tan influenciada por el poder del mal. Él la conoció hace mucho tiempo, cuando era una niña buena y dulce. El cambio fue demasiado brusco, para ella y para el reino completo. Pero no había forma de Sacarla de ese trance. Lo había intentado todo pero nada funcionaba.

**Flashback**

La hermosa jovencita caminaba por el jardín del palacio con la compañía de uno de sus mejores soldados: Yukito Yukishiro. Él, por orden de su hermano, siempre la acompañaba a todas partes y sin poder evitarlo, ella se enamoró perdidamente de él.

Fue esa hermosa tarde, radiante del sol, cuando ella se atrevió a confesarle sus sentimientos. El soldado sólo la miró sorprendido. Ella estaba muy nerviosa, podía notarse, porque sus manos sudaban constantemente y ella limpiaba el sudor en un fino pañuelo. Eriol, estaba escondido detrás de unos árboles. Pudo ver como el joven la rechazaba, explicándole que la razón era su hermano. Ella había salido corriendo, con lágrimas en sus ojos, al saber que él no le correspondía. Desde ese día , ella estuvo encerrada en su habitación dos semanas, sin comer, sin salir. Y cuando finalmente salió, ya no era la misma Sakura, alegre, dulce, carismática. Se notaba frialdad en sus ojos.

De allí comenzó a juntar gente para provocar la guerra civil. Ahora era una mujer fría, calculadora, sin ese brillo tan especial que antes poseían sus ojos. Cuando logró arrancarle el poder a Touya, mandó a buscar a Yukito. Después de algunas semanas lo encontraron, refugiado en unos campos.

Ella lo mandó a ejecutar. Al siguiente día, Yukito Yukishiro, moría en la horca. A la nueva princesa, no le dio ni el más mínimo remordimiento y fue así como comenzó la matanza despiadada de gente ladrona, homosexual, gente que debía dinero. Los mataban de la manera mas cruel, en la horca , en la hoguera o simplemente decapitándolos en plena plaza pública. Los cuerpos se tiraban con desprecio en una fosa común. Y eso les pasaría a todos aquellos que osaran desafiarla o a los que no pagaban los impuestos a tiempo.

La terrible realidad, la vivían los mas marginados. Debían huir siempre de las garras del poderoso ejército de la princesa. La pobreza había inundado el reino  Nanhai, que alguna vez, fue feliz. Los mas ancianos le contaban a sus nietos, lo hermoso que era el reino, antes de que la malvada princesa obtuviera el poder. Las personas mas aristocráticas fueron exiliadas a las Indias.

Ahora la princesa vivía en una profunda soledad. La única forma de hacerla volver a la que era antes, era con Yukito. Pero estaba muerto. Si tan sólo él le hubiera correspondido, nada de esto estaría pasando. Nunca jamás nadie podrá ocupar el puesto que él ocupaba en el corazón de la princesa. Si tan sólo ella volviera a creer en el amor.

Pero era imposible. Nadie se enamoraría de una princesa tan cruel y despiadada, por mas abundante que fuera su belleza. Los príncipes vecinos, temblaban al oír su nombre. Estaba dicho: Este reino jamás regresaría a ser como era en unos cuantos años atrás. La princesa había devuelto al reino, el sistema de gobierno que poseía la dinastía Ming. Aislamiento, se oponen al cambio, conservadurismo estricto, prohibidos los viajes al exterior , en fin, un sistema rígido y cruel..

**Fin flash back**

Una hermosa chica corría a toda velocidad por las calles del pueblo. Su cabello ondulaba atado ligeramente  en un moño.-Hace unos momentos las campanas del castillo sonaron, dando inicio al temido toque de queda. Debía llegar rápido a su hogar, porque si la descubrían en la calle, estaría muerta. En sus manos llevaba una canasta con frutas, que eran muy difíciles de conseguir, ya que valían mucho dinero.

Al voltear en una esquina, se encontró de sorpresa con dos soldados negros. Se les reconocía porque vestían completamente de negro. Ella corrió hacia el lado opuesto, pero los soldados la siguieron maliciosamente. Trató de esquivarlos entre callejones recónditos, pero no la perdían de vista. Al encontrarse sin salida, la chica de ojos rubí se camufló entre un montón de basura. Estaba allí, con los ojos abiertos de par en par, vigilando cada movimiento de los soldados.

Estos se largaron , al ver que la chica había desaparecido. Pero el otro soldado le hizo un gesto a su amigo, indicando el lugar de la basura. Se acercaron a él y atraparon a la joven.

-¡ No ! ¡Suéltenme por favor !-gritaba la hermosa chica, mientras que el soldado sujetaba sus manos y el otro revisaba su canasta.

-Mira, trae frutas, de seguro son robadas- dijo el otro.

El soldado miró a la joven que tenia aprisionada. Era muy bella. Una idea horrible pasó por su perturbada cabeza.

-Podría perdonarte y dejarte ir con la fruta-dijo el soldado- Pero tendrías que darme algo a Cambio.

Ella sabía a lo que se refería, intentó escapar pero no pudo. Miraba a todas partes, esperando que alguien la ayudara. Pero todos estaban en sus casas. El hombre la golpeó en el rostro, lanzándola al suelo. El otro soldado reía al ver el espectáculo. Luego se tiró sobre ella sujetando sus dos manos con la suya y en la otra portaba un cuchillo. Con el mismo, comenzó a rasgarle las ropas a la asustada muchacha. Ella lloraba de susto y desesperación, intentaba liberarse pero todo era un vano. Sintió como las morbosas manos del hombre acariciaban sus piernas por debajo del vestido. Como lloraba fuertemente, el hombre nuevamente la golpeó. Con su arma, cortó la parte de arriba del andrajoso vestido, dejándola solo con unas vendas que cubrían sus zonas mas íntimas. Se deleitó ante la visión de un cuerpo tan suave y bello, a pesar de que fuera una inmunda ladrona de frutas. Cuando sus manos se dirigían a ese pecho, para despojarla de sus ultimas ropas, una "estrella"  ninja se clavó justo en ésta. El hombre gritó horrorosamente de dolor. La chica reaccionó y se tapó el cuerpo, casi desnudo. Un hombre bajó desde un árbol, desenvainando su espada ninja ( Estas eran sumamente livianas , para fácil movilidad y para no hacer ruido como las espadas normales). Los soldados, uno con la mano sangrante  y el otro asustado, decidieron salir de allí en silencio. El hombre ninja estaba con una máscara , que los caracterizaba. Se acercó a la asustada muchacha y la ayudó a levantarse.

-¿ Te encuentras bien Meiling?-preguntó éste.

-¿Como sabes mi nombre?

El ninja se sacó la máscara, dejando al descubierto su rostro.

-¡ Shiefa !-¡ eras tu !-dijo Meiling abrazándola.

-así es , como no llegabas a casa, me preocupe y me puse mi disfraz de ninja.

-Acá está la fruta que prometí- dijo mostrándole la canasta.

-Vamos rápido a la casa, los soldados de seguro fueron por refuerzos-Dijo Shiefa tomando de la mano a Meiling, para huir de aquellas escalofriantes calles.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

El ladrón tocaba cada una de las paredes de la celda, con mucho cuidado. Buscaba algún punto débil, para allí golpear y escapar. La celda era horrible, tétrica, incluso había un esqueleto amarrado de manos a la pared. Gotas de agua corrían por las paredes y las ratas corrían de un lugar a otro. El joven se dio por vencido. Esa celda era de piedra, era imposible romperla de un golpe. Se sentó en la esquina de aquella y escondió su rostro entre sus piernas. Tenia que pensar en una manera de escapar de ahí, porque al día siguiente seguro lo mandarían a matar. Un soldado real, le tiró su comida a través de los barrotes y al caer se volteó. El soldado reía y él ni siquiera alzó la mirada, sólo al escuchar el sonido de un servicio, chocando contra el suelo.

Alzó la mirada y vio un par de palillos..¡ Su salvación !-esperó que el soldado se fuera y cuando lo hizo, éste comenzó a trucar la cerradura con los palillos. Lo intentó bastante tiempo, pero no se abría. De pronto un resorte saltó y el candado cedió. Cauteloso salió de aquella celda y caminó pegado a la pared. Lo más difícil acaba de comenzar, ya que salir del palacio era la verdadera travesía. ¿ Como esquivaría la seguridad en el palacio? -Tal como lo hizo, cuando entró.

Iba a salir del sótano, cuando oyó unos sollozos. Se acercó a la celda de donde venían y descubrió allí a una chica, que lloraba silenciosamente, pegada en un rincón. Apenas lograba divisarla, por la oscuridad que allí reinaba. La chica se acercó a la celda y lo miró con ojos penetrantes. Él trucó el candado de esa celda, como lo hizo con la suya y logró liberarla. Tímidamente la niña, salió del lugar y se aferró a su salvador.

-¿quien eres tu?-preguntó él.

-Soy la cocinera de la princesa- Me mandó a matar porque sospecha de que la comida que yo hago está envenenada.- dijo la chica de ojos castaños obscuros y de cabello corto.

-Yo debo salir rápido de este lugar-

-Déjame ir contigo- le suplicó ella

-Puedes seguirme si así lo deseas, pero no puedes emitir ningún ruido sospechoso, de lo contrario nos volverán a apresar.

-Si-la niña asinti

Ambos salieron del lugar. Caminaron bastante rato por los pasillos del palacio. La chica sólo seguía a su liberador, pero después lo miró con cierta extrañeza.

-¿tienes mal sentido de la orientación , verdad? -hace rato que estamos pasando por el mismo lugar.

-¿de verdad?-él estaba serio.-

-Si, mejor yo guió el camino, he trabajado aquí por bastante tiempo.

Lograron llegar hasta uno de los jardines, de allí todo seria mas fácil. Esquivaron a los negros soldados con facilidad y cuando por fin estaban huyendo, él notó los aposentos de la princesa levemente iluminados por las velas. Luego éstas se apagaron. Eso quería decir que ella se retiraba de sus servicios para descansar. Meditó un momento.

-Sigue tu, vete y huye.

-¿Que?-dijo ella, bajito.

-Yo debo hacer algo antes. Huye por al camino del bosque. Allí no te encontrarán.

Ella obedeció. El ladrón observó todo cuidadosamente y sacó entre sus ropas unas " TEGAKIS "- Se los colocó cuidadosamente y comenzó a escalar por las paredes del castillo, hasta llegar a la alcoba de la misma princesa. Había como cinco guardias afuera de la puerta, por eso tubo mucho cuidado de no hacer ruidos. Ella dormía profundamente en esa inmensa habitación, Todo de marfil y oro. Observó todo a su alrededor, a pesar de que estaba totalmente oscuro. Buscó alguna arma para asesinar a la malvada princesa. Fue entonces cuando notó una navaja curva, sobre unos muebles, seguro era para que la misma princesa se defendiera de algún ataque sorpresivo. Tomó esa navaja y escondió las demás armas. Se paró al lado de ella con la navaja alzada en su mano, firme, segura.

Él no sabia que la princesa estaba despierta desde hace rato, y vigiló con los ojos entreabiertos, cada movimiento del sujeto. Eso si, no lo reconoció, no notó que era el mismo ladrón que había mandado a encerrar en ese calabozo.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Continuará-**

Jajaja, Makita ha inaugurado su nueva historia!!!

Perdón!! A todos los fan de Yukito, lo maté en el primer capítulo!- lo siento UU, pero así debía ser. Espero que les guste la historia , No se olviden de dejarme su opinión, ya sean quejas, sugerencias. ¡Ya se que el título no tiene mucho que ver, si supieran cuan difícil es ponerle título a una historia y la verdad, un amigo de dio la idea, así que la acepte !!!

TEGAKIS =Dos armas/herramientas especiales del historial de la Togakure Ryu Ninjutsu .

Usado para golpear y escalar muros, acantilados, árboles... Como armas podrían proteger las manos del Ninja. Son como dos manoplas con unas puntas filosas.

Estrella= Navaja, con cuatro puntas y un agujero al centro, servia para lanzarlos a largas distancias.

Macao=Macao está sobre la orilla occidental de la desembocadura del río Zhujiang, en la provincia de Guangdong y dista 40 millas marinas de Hong Kong. Es territorio de China desde la antigüedad.

Nanhai= nombre del reino que fue otorgado a Fujitaka Kinomoto, ahora bajo el poder de la princesa Sakura.

otra aclaración= el ejercito del reino se divide en dos

1.- los soldados negros, es decir, soldados malos, que la princesa maneja, son los que hacen los destrozos en las villas, son el poderoso ejército, compuestos de ninjas, samuráis, turcos , japoneses,mongoles y Hunos- (visten de negro)

2.- Soldados reales= también están bajo las órdenes de la princesa, pero no son malos, se encargan de la seguridad del castillo y de la vigilancia de los nobles. Son del ejército en general y no son tan poderosos como los otros.


	2. Capitulo 2

**Condena de Muerte**

Por Makita

Tomoyo estaba acostada. No conseguía dormir, a causa del gran alboroto que se escuchaba en el pueblo más cercano. Se asomó por la ventana y vio grandes señales de humo. Una de las villas que conformaba el reino de  Nanhai estaba en llamas, pero como ella estaba lejos, no sabía quien era el que provocó tal incendio.

En la villa del sur, las mujeres y los hombres corrían desesperados por las calles, cargando a sus hijos. Otros acarreaban a sus animales. Los soldados negros se dedicaron a incendiar cada una de sus modestas casas, con techos de paja. Los soldados sólo se estaban divirtiendo, como su princesa se los había permitido. Corrían en sus caballos con espada en mano. Luego llegaron mas reclutas y se unieron a su masacre. Mataron a unos cuantos, adultos y niños. El terror en ese lugar se expandía, como el fuego en sus hogares. Toda la noche duró el tormento, la gente mas desesperada huyó hacia el bosque, donde no regresarían jamás, a pesar de conocer el camino. Los soldados robaron algunas cosas de las casas y después, al amanecer, se retiraron dejando claro que ellos dominaban el reino. Las mujeres abrazaban a sus hijos, que lloraban, asustados. Algunos buscaban a sus familiares, que se perdieron entre la multitud. Otros lloraban inconsolablemente a sus muertos y otros acarreaban a los heridos al monasterio. El sacerdote algo conocía de medicina e intentó curar a los hombres mas heridos, aunque unos murieron en el camino, por la gravedad de sus heridas. El amanecer de ese día, fue gris, el cielo parecía llorar ante la desgracia y gotas de agua apagaron el incendio en la villa.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

El joven, con la navaja en mano, miró a la princesa, con odio. Ella dormía en un lecho de seda, mientras que afuera el hambre, el dolor, las enfermedades y la pobreza era lo único que existía. Se vengaría por todos, aunque después lo mataran. Si acababa ahora con esta malvada mujer, el régimen terminaría y lo más probable es que el exiliado Rey Touya, volviera a hacerse cargo del poder. Con sed de libertad, levantó su arma, para incrustarla con justicia en el pecho de la princesa. Cuando estaba apunto de acabar con su miserable vida, la princesa se defendió, golpeando la mano del ladrón. Éste soltó su arma, que rodó varios metros, por el liso piso de mármol. Fue entonces cuando el joven se lanzó sobre la princesa, callándola para que no fuera a alertar a los soldados que realizaban guardia. Ella luchaba para quitarse a ese hombre de encima. Él no sabia que hacer, debía matarla rápido. Tomó una de las almohadas e intentó ahogarla con eso. La princesa se movía abruptamente, buscando algo de oxígeno. Enterró sus largas uñas en el cuerpo del hombre. Éste trató de soportar el dolor, pero cada vez sus uñas se adentraban mas en su carne y tuvo que soltarla. La sangre escapaba sutilmente por los lados de su abdomen.

La princesa lo miró desafiante y así comenzó una lucha entre ellos dos. Por el momento, el ladrón no quería que ella alertara a los guardias, por lo tanto hizo lo imposible por callarla.

Ella se defendía bastante bien, pero de pronto, se paralizó por completo, al mirar a ese hombre. Era el inmundo ladrón que intentó robar su estatuilla. Pudo notarlo, la luz de la luna iluminó su rostro, sus ojos y cabellos castaños, parecieron brillar y su cuerpo de hombre, sobre ella, tratando de retenerla. Olía a tierra a vegetal y sus manos sudaban ardorosamente, mientras la sujetaban. Una rabia intensa, se apoderó de su ser. ¿Cómo había escapado? ¿Como siempre burlaba toda la seguridad de su castillo?- cuando se liberara de sus brazos, podría mandarlo a matar. Pero no lograba su objetivo, por más que se moviera y pataleara. Él le había amordazado la boca con uno de sus harapos y ahora estaba amarrando sus manos, por atrás de la cintura. El hombre se levantó del lecho, dejándola acostada y amordazada. Buscó la navaja, para darle muerte. Nuevamente se puso sobre ella y buscó su real cuello. La miró y por primera vez, en sus verdes ojos se veía la tristeza, el miedo. Su pura belleza se perdía entre tanta y maldad y odio que expresaba.

Los guardias entraron furiosos, sacando sus espadas. Él se levantó bruscamente del lecho y miró a los guardias. Eriol también entró con la espada entre sus manos y cortó las amarras que sujetaban a la princesa. Esta inmediatamente se incorporó.

-_Mátenlo_- dijo ella dirigiéndose a los guardias.

Ellos se acercaron al ladrón, pero éste saltó por el balcón, y hábilmente bajó por las murallas del castillo. Los guardias dieron la alarma y posteriormente los soldados negros buscaban al fugitivo por los jardines y el palacio.

Tomoyo llegó al lugar y abrazó a su prima, que estaba arrodillada, sujetando su cuello. Su mirada estaba perdida y unas lágrimas comenzaban a asomarse por sus verdes ojos. De verdad estaba asustada, tiritaba todo su cuerpo. Tomoyo la ayudó a sentarse en su lecho y la abrigó con las sábanas reales. Sakura, sin darse cuenta, correspondió al abrazo de su amiga y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de ella. Por más que tratara de parecer fuerte, no lo lograba. Ese hombre la intimidó y le hizo saber que en cualquier momento podría acabar con su vida. Por segunda vez, tubo miedo de verdad.

Tomoyo se sentía muy feliz, al notar que ella le correspondía el abrazo. Eso quería decir que la princesa no era totalmente una persona fría. Supo entonces, que era humana, al mirar su rostro lleno de lágrimas. Talvez todavía existía una pequeña posibilidad de hacerla volver a su personalidad de antes.

Una criada entró y le pasó un vaso de agua a la princesa. Después se retiró haciendo una reverencia.

-¿que sucedió?-se atrevió a preguntar Tomoyo.

-Un ladrón trató de asesinarme, Tomoyo-dijo ella. El vaso de agua tiritaba en su mano. Tomoyo enseguida lo notó.

-¿que piensa hacer, su majestad?

-Voy a intensificar la guardia en el castillo. También mandaré a mis tropas, para que busquen al inmundo ladrón y me lo traigan vivo, hasta acá.

-¿Y porqué vivo, su majestad?

-Porque yo misma quiero acabar con él, con mis manos.

Entró a las habitaciones un apuesto soldado de cabello negro y preciosos ojos azules tan misteriosos como profundos. Él era el guardia y el soldado personal de la princesa, por lo tanto era alto, y de buena contextura física. Haciendo una reverencia ante la princesa dijo:

-Los guardias lo han perdido. Los soldados están buscando en diferentes villas, pero como es de noche será muy difícil hallarlo.

-No me importa. Su cabeza tendrá precio.

-Pero su majestad, acaba de decir que lo quiere vivo.-dijo Tomoyo

-Claro que si. Eriol encárgate de ponerle precio a su cabeza. Aquel que me traiga a ese ladrón obtendrá muchas riquezas, pero lo más importante: quiero que esté vivo. Y en cuanto a los soldados, ordénales que lo busquen hasta el amanecer.

-Si, mi princesa-dijo Eriol retirándose.

-¿Está segura de que quiere hacerse tantos problemas por un simple ladrón, princesa?

-No es un simple ladrón. Trató de matarme- dijo Sakura acostándose en su lecho. Tomoyo tomó la lámpara y se fue a sus aposentos, Mientras que doble guardia vigilaba a la soberana.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

El joven corría a toda velocidad, por su vida. Los soldados no lo seguían, pero debía advertirle a su familia de la situación. Se dio unas cuantas vueltas antes de llegar, no recordaba donde estaba la casa. Al divisarla entró y cerró la puerta atrás de si.

_"rayos"_

-¡Xiaolang!- ¡te estábamos esperando!- dijo Meiling al verlo entrar. Sus hermanas y su madre se levantaron de sus puestos.

-Hay problemas. Me han descubierto robando en los aposentos de la princesa- dijo él tomando sus cosas- Debo huir de aquí lo mas pronto posible, para que ustedes no estén en peligro.

-¿Qué?-Meiling lo miraba con sorpresa- ¡¿te atreviste a entrar al castillo?

-Si. -Miró a su alrededor- Nada comparado con los aposentos de la princesa. El techo era de paja, viento se colaba entre las paredes la madera , el piso era de tierra. Miró a su madre y a sus tres hermanas. Faltaba una, que fue muerta por el estricto régimen de la princesa. Farren fue víctima de un ataque a una de las tantas villas del sur, hace algún tiempo. Murió por proteger a su esposo, que estaba muy enfermo.

-No puedes largarte así, hermano-dijo Shiefa- al menos llévate mis armas.

-A ustedes les serán más útiles, les servirán para protegerse.

-Me opongo a que te vayas Xiaolang- dijo la mujer, poniéndose frente a él.

-Madre, están bien aquí, siempre que paguen los impuestos y obedezcan al toque de queda- dijo Xiaolang- Si se vienen conmigo estarán mas expuestas que ahora.

-Xiaolang-murmuró Meiling

-Tengo que huir de acá, o sino me matarán- Adiós- dijo él saliendo de la casa.

Corrió, atravesando el bosque. El inmenso bosque que rodeaba el reino, era muy peligroso, porque habitaban lobos y porque el que entraba allí jamás podría regresar. Pero Xiaolang lo conocía, casi de memoria. Se internó en lo más profundo de éste. No era extraño ver cadáveres de personas que intentaban huir y que eran atacadas por los lobos.

Ahora él se dirigía a una cabaña abandonada que su abuelo le había heredado. Era muy difícil llegar, porque estaba muy bien oculta, podría estar seguro allí, los soldados negros no podrían llegar. Pero le faltaban horas de caminata, así que se apuró para que el amanecer no lo delatara.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

La princesa despertó, después de una mala noche. Miró al cielo gris y unos nostálgicos recuerdos llegaron a su mente. Recordó a Yukito, el hombre que le había destrozado el corazón, pero a la vez había sido tan feliz a su lado. Aun recordaba los paseos que daban juntos por el hermoso jardín y como él le enseñó a diferenciar las fresas maduras de las inmaduras. Muchas cosas le enseñó, cosas maravillosas, que ya no podía aplicar, como subir a los árboles, como hacer tartas, como recoger y escoger las flores. Extrañaba cuando miraban juntos las nubes y diferentes figuras parecían formar.

Recordó también cuando la había rechazado y lo que mas le dolió fue que era por su hermano. Pero Touya no tenia la culpa. No tenia la culpa de que Yukito fuera así, por eso mandó a ahorcar a Yukito y no a su hermano. Toda su ira la desquitó con el pueblo, con los pobres. Miró la navaja tirada en el suelo. Salió rápidamente de sus aposentos, para saber si los soldados tenían noticias sobre el ladrón que intentó asesinarla durante la noche.

-Nada, su majestad- dijo Eriol inclinándose ante la presencia de la soberana.

-¿Cómo que nada? ¡No pudo huir muy lejos! debe estar cerca de aquí- reclamó ella.

-Nadie sabe nada de él, los carteles están puestos, todos en el pueblo saben de la recompensa por su cabeza.

-¿y cómo se llama el famoso ladrón?

-Averiguamos su nombre, se llama Xiaolang Li.

-¿Xiaolang Li?

-Así es su majestad, es un ladrón famoso en el pueblo.

-Muy bien, quiero que lo traigan.

-Si su majestad- Dijo Eriol retirándose del lujoso salón. La princesa se sentó en su trono, exhausta.  Quería que encontraran a ese hombre lo más pronto posible.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Xiaolang llegó a la vieja cabaña de su abuelo. Realmente no quedaba tan lejos, pero él se perdió en el camino. Se sorprendió al ver allí a un joven, asustado y arrinconado. Li inmediatamente sacó un arma y lo apuntó.

-¿Que haces tu aquí?

-Yo... yo... escapé del pueblo, cuando lo incendiaron. Corrí tanto que llegue a este lugar, no sabia que le pertenecía a usted.

Li guardó el arma.

-Los lobos me siguieron y no tuve otra opción que refugiarme en esta cabaña.

-¿como te llamas?

-Mi nombre es Takashi Yamasaki.

-Bueno Yamasaki, ya puedes irte.

-Por favor, no sé como volver...

-Está bien, puedes quedarte- Suspiró algo agotado.

En eso se sintieron muchos pasos, pisando la hierba. Li y el muchacho se alertaron. Una tropa de soldados negros entró en la cabaña, descubriéndolos.

-¡¿como llegaron aquí?!- gritó Li- Ahora si era su fin.

-Porque somos obstinados-respondió uno de ellos. Todos desenfundaron sus espadas.

-¿sabes que hay un excelente precio por tu cabeza, asqueroso ladrón?-dijo un soldado.- Nosotros te llevaremos donde nuestra princesa.

Los soldados se dispusieron atacar a Li, pero éste se defendía muy bien, era un experto en artes marciales. Después de un rato, los soldados más fuertes estaban tendidos en el suelo. El que estaba quieto era Yamasaki, que observaba todo atónito. Los soldados lo atraparon a él, creyendo que era su cómplice y luego consiguieron atrapar a Li. Salieron afuera y estaba lleno de caballos. Era lógico. Lo habían seguido montados en sus caballos. Con razón llegaron tan rápido. Humillado y con la cabeza baja, Li salió de la cabaña, mientras que los soldados ataban sus manos a los caballos. Yamasaki también iba atado, sin saber porqué. Emprendieron el rumbo de regreso a ese horrible reino.

Dos semanas estuvo en prisión. La princesa no se decidía nunca como quería matarlo. Si en la hoguera o en la horca. Mientras, Li averiguó que la prima de la princesa estaba viviendo en el palacio. Quizás ella era la salvación y si la princesa no estaba, ella podría tomar el mando, aunque fuera temporalmente. Supo que Meiling también estaba en el palacio, ahora era la nueva cocinera de la princesa. A menudo le dejaba mensajes en su comida, relacionados con lo que sucedía afuera. Si la princesa dictaba una sentencia para él, lo sabría, gracias a Meiling. Averiguó también que una noble, llamada Nakuru Akisuki, vendría a visitar este "adorable" reino. Yamasaki estaba llorando, en la celda del lado, porque él era inocente y estaba bajo prisión. Li solo lo observaba con lástima, de verdad era injusto que él estuviera pasando por todo esto.

Un soldado entró en el calabozo, y le dio su comida. Apenas se fue, Li buscó algún mensaje de Meiling. En el arroz venia una nota que decía:

_-"La horca"-_ Luego Li dio vuelta el papel y decía_- "Mañana por la noche"_

Él se tiró al suelo, desfallecido. Mañana por la noche moriría en la horca. Era el precio que tenia que pagar, por intentar asesinar a la princesa. Aceptó su destino con la cabeza en alto, pero el corazón le temblaba de miedo. La ejecución seria en la plaza, todos verían su muerte. Sudoroso tomó la nota entre sus manos, le quedaba un día de vida. Le hubiera gustado mucho despedirse de su madre, de sus hermanas, de Meiling. Pero ya no había escapatoria. Yamasaki lo miró confundido.

-¿que te pasa?

-Mañana por la noche moriré en la horca- explicó él.

-¿y como sabes?

-Sólo lo sé.

-¿Yo también moriré?

-Espero que no, porque tu no tienes nada que ver en esto.

Ambos callaron. Li se sumió en sus pensamientos. Corría por sus venas el deseo de hacer justicia, de enfrentar a la princesa y a sus tropas. Si la gente del pueblo se lo proponía y lograba vencer al ejercito negro, la libertad y los derechos humanos no podrían ser pasados a llevar nunca mas.

Pero él ya no podía hacer nada al respecto. Mañana lo ejecutarían. Vio que por las escaleras del sótano venia bajando una hermosa Dama. Se acercó a su celda y lo miró detenidamente. Luego se agachó.

-Mañana por la noche...

-Si lo sé.- dijo él, secamente

-He venido para ayudarlo

-¿Quién es usted?

-Soy Kaho Misuki, y estoy acompañando a la señorita Daiduoji. Vine con ella para averiguar e informarle al Rey Touya lo que esta sucediendo en el reino.

-Ah.. son espías.

-Algo así.- la mujer se incomodó ante su comentario.

-¿ y que quiere de mi?

-Tu serás de mucha ayuda.- ella sonrió misteriosamente.

-Jajaja, eso es lo que usted cree, pero mañana moriré en la horca, así que busque a otra persona que pueda ayudarla.-

-No, tu eres el único …

-Ya le dije que para mañana estaré muerto.

-Quizás no mueras joven- La mujer se levantó y se marchó del lugar.

-"parece que ella aun no tiene clara la sentencia que me espera"-pensó Li, mientras miraba la nota de su prima.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Al anochecer, Li salió con la cabeza en alto, del palacio. Lo dirigieron hasta la plaza, donde estaba reunida toda la gente. Miraban curiosos, querían saber a quien iban a matar ahora. Se sentía el olor a quemado en el aire y el viento llevaba las cenizas, de una villa que ahora no existía. El soldado que lo dirigía estaba muy serio. Li pudo ver a su madre y a sus hermanas, Femei y Futtie. No pudo ver a Shiefa, quizás no haya querido asistir a su muerte. A un lado de la horca, estaba Meiling, quien lo miraba triste, pero segura, al mismo tiempo. Él le dedicó una sonrisa, a su querida prima. Esta también le sonrió. Sabía que si Xiaolang moría, lo haría orgulloso, ya que en su corta vida, siempre ayudó a los más necesitados.

El ejército negro entró a la plaza, en gloria y majestad. La gente se extrañó mucho. La princesa nunca iba al pueblo sólo para ver una ejecución. Esta era la primera vez. Bajó de su carruaje y el ejército rodeo la horca, mientras empujaban al proletariado, para que retrocedieran ante la presencia de la soberana. Todos la miraban con asombro. Tan bella, tan hermosa y delicada que lucia, sin embargo, por dentro era una bestia. Li ya estaba en la horca, atado de manos. Gotas de sudor corrían por el costado de su rostro y los harapos de adhirieron a  su cuerpo. l soldado puso la cuerda alrededor de su cuello y le preguntó cual era su último deseo.

-Deseo que liberen a Takashi Yamasaki, porque él es inocente, nunca fue mi cómplice en nada. Todo lo que yo hice, lo hice por mi cuenta.

El soldado miró a la princesa. Ésta subió hasta llegar donde él. Por fin se miraron a la cara. Con confianza se paró frente a él y lo miró, despectiva.

-Este es el precio que tienes que pagar por tocar a una princesa son tus asquerosas manos- le dijo ella.

-Ya verá que en un futuro no muy lejano se hará justicia y usted caerá muerta.

-¿Que estupideces estás diciendo ahora?.. Eso jamás sucederá.- dijo ella muy segura.

-Es la verdad...-dijo él.

Ella lo tomó de los brazos y lo acercó hacia ella. Le enterraba fuertemente sus uñas.

-No me importa. Lo único que me importa ahora es ver esa cabeza tuya separada de tu cuello-le dijo ella- Te pasa por forcejear con la princesa y por violar toda seguridad del castillo.

El miró hacia sus ojos y lo único que logró ver en ellos era un profundo vacío. Toda su aura estaba cargada de sentimientos maléficos y deseos crueles.

- Y te devuelvo esto- dijo ella escupiéndolo en la frente. La real saliva de la princesa rodó por el rostro del apuesto ladrón. El soldado le hizo una señal a la princesa.

-Adelante, fiel recluta, ya puedes darle muerte a este repugnante ladrón- dijo ella chasqueando los dedos en señal de aprobación.

El soldado bajaría la palanca. Xiaolang caería sin remedio hacia la muerte, instintivamente cerró los ojos.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Continuará...**

Hola ¡!!  Gracias por los reviews que me han dejado, me siento muuy feliz ¡!.. Yo pensé que esta historia no tendría mucha aceptación, pero ya veo que si. Con mucho gusto responderé sus reviews.

Shisuka, en primer lugar, la princesa es Sakura porque ella es la protagonista de la historia y no Tomoyo. La historia si es terrible, esa era la idea del principio y el cambio de personalidad es porque es demasiado aburrido escribir un poco mas de lo mismo ¿porqué Sakura siempre debe ser la niña buena??... de todas formas gracias por escribirme, es bueno recibir críticas, te ayudan a mejorar , si sigues leyendo, te darás cuenta del giro que ocurrirá en esta.

Yukino : ¡ hola ¡ es verdad que el fic, en un principio es algo violento, por eso tomó de sorpresa  y en cuanto a la actitud de Sakura…ufff…esperemos que cambie, quizás algo o alguien pudiera ayudarla a cambiar   ..Gracias por tu comentario. u

Celina: que no quepa duda que la continuaré, espero subir el capitulo tres muy pronto.. ¡ Me alegro que te haya gustado ¡ gracias por tu apoyo.

Wechapa: Jajaja, no me di cuenta que repetía  a cada rato que Sakura era mala ¡!.. en fin uu.. ¿ SAKURA MAS MALA DE LO QUE YA ES? ¿ Será posible?..

Li Sakura : mmm .. si te respondiera tus preguntas terminaría contándote la historia, sólo te puedo decir que en los próximos capítulos se sabrá lo que sucedió con Nadesko y en cuanto a Sakura y a Li… ¡ nosé lo que sucederá entre ellos mas adelante ¡!

Akane: ¡ Que bueno que te gustó ¡… la actitud de Sakura, era necesaria para que la historia se desarrolle de acuerdo a lo que planee del principio, y no te preocupes, quizas ella manifieste un cambio…

Gaba : ¡ si continuaré mi historia ¡ .. y espero que tu también continues la tuya.. te está quedando excelente asi que también espero una actualización por tu parte.!!!

¿¿¡¡ ¿Que pasará con Xiaolang???!! ¿Será la autora capaz de matar a uno de los personajes favoritos del público? -creanme que si jejejeje... no se pierdan los siguientes capítulos y dejen sus reviews...


	3. Capitulo 3

**Condena de Muerte**

Por Makita.-

El soldado bajó con seguridad y fuerza la palanca, haciendo ceder el piso que sostenía a Xiaolang. Él cayó y para el asombro de todos, resistió el tirón y quedó colgando por algunos segundos. Cuando sentía que la vida se le iba sin remedio, una estrella voló certera hacia la cuerda, cortándola. Xialolang se desplomó en el duro piso. Respiró polvo adolorido y la cuerda seguía atada a su cuello. Sintió como el pueblo murmuraba. Nadie entendía exactamente lo que estaba sucediendo allí. Los reclutas se distrajeron y sin que nadie la viera, Meiling corrió hasta donde estaba su primo y lo desató, contando las cuerdas que ataban sus manos. Lo más importante ahora era huir, alguien lo salvó de una muerte segura. Fue allí cuando vio a la princesa totalmente distraída, mirando hacia un árbol, ya que desde allí vino la estrella.

Meiling se largó, corriendo y desapareció entre la gente, al igual que su madre y hermanas. Él aprovechó el momento y tomó a la princesa por la espalda, secuestrándola. Atravesó rápidamente el pueblo y llegó al bosque. Corrió veloz y seguro a pesar de que no sabía hacia donde, mientras ella gritaba pidiendo auxilio. La amarró con la misma cuerda que tenia atada al cuello.

-¡¡ Suéltame, inmundo, asqueroso ratero, ladronzuelo!!-gritaba ella. Pero él no la tomaba en cuenta- ¡te mandaré a decapitar esta vez y nadie podrá salvarte!

La princesa se preguntaba a donde la llevaría, quizás buscaba un lugar tranquilo para matarla y partirla en pedacitos pequeños, para que nunca pudieran hallarla.  O quizás quemaría su cuerpo...

Llegaron a las orillas de un pequeño lago. Xiaolang la soltó y ella cayó bruscamente al suelo. Fue y se lavó la cara, meditando bien lo que había realizado. ¡Había secuestrado a una princesa!- Si lo descubrían ahora, si que sería su fin. Pero tenía la esperanza de que mientras ella estuviera desaparecida realizaran algunos cambios en el Reino. Respiraba con mucha dificultad, después de todo, el tirón de la cuerda le dolió mucho, le impedía hablar y respirar, por el momento. Se sostuvo el cuello con sus manos y palpó la marca que la cuerda había dejado.

Sin previo aviso, la princesa se abalanzó sobre él, tratando de matarlo con sus manos. Éstas se dirigieron a su cuello, intentando asfixiarlo, pero él las sujetó y empujó con fuerza a la princesa, contra el suelo. Se puso sobre ella, aprisionando sus manos, para después atarlas. Sus rodillas estaban rozando cada una de las caderas de la princesa. Ella sintió su respiración y su aliento agitado, fuerte, en su frente, mientras ataba sus manos. Observó el cuello de él, marcado por la cuerda. También pudo ver su pecho, entre los harapos. Subía y bajaba en movimientos constantes, fuerte, bien formado y sudoroso. Luego él se levantó y la dejó tirada allí, mientras bebía agua. Después la miró ¿ahora que haría con ella? ¿Sería necesario matarla? -Ese era su objetivo al principio, alejarla de la civilización y asesinarla. La quedó mirando, mientras analizaba la situación. Le dio algo de pena, pero prefirió no actuar por el momento- Por el ahora sería apropiado alejarse lo mas posible, si los soldados venían a caballo, no tardarían en alcanzarlos. Tomó nuevamente a la princesa en brazos y corrió, inundándose en lo más profundo del bosque.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-¿que secuestraron a su majestad?-preguntó Tomoyo al soldado Eriol- ¿cómo, cuando?

-Nadie Sabe- dijo él- Entre tanta gente y confusión la princesa desapareció.

-Talvez todavía está en el reino-dijo Tomoyo.

-Los soldados la están buscando a Caballo, pero todavía no saben nada de ella.

-¡Pero como son tan distraídos! entre tanta confusión, lo primero que deben hacer los reclutas es protegerla a ella.

-Ella estaba rodeada de sus militares- no me explico como sucedió-dijo Eriol.

-Y que harán, respecto al aspecto político.

-Según la ley, usted debe hacerse cargo del puesto, temporalmente, hasta que la princesa aparezca. Pero aun debemos esperar  la opinión del concejo real. Ellos dirán que hacer.

-¿Yo? ¿Soberana de un reino?

-Así es, ya que usted tiene en sus venas la real sangre. Esto será solo hasta que la princesa aparezca, ya que el pueblo no puede quedar descuidado.

Tomoyo caminó por la gran sala. Miró a Kaho, confundida. No sabía como actuar, que decir. ¿Debía aceptar el puesto temporalmente? quizás así podría ayudar un tiempo a la gente. Ellas se alejaron del Soldado y hablaron en voz baja.

-Señorita Tomoyo, usted debe hacerse cargo del puesto, auque sea por un tiempo.

-Pero yo no se como gobernar un reino, jamás en mi vida lo he hecho.

-Solo deje que la guíe su corazón-dijo Kaho- Mientras usted está a cargo del reino, yo iré en busca de la princesa.

-¿y quien me protegerá a mi?

-Sus fieles soldados-dijo Kaho- ellos estarán con usted.

-Pero necesitaré de tus concejos- dijo Tomoyo angustiada. La verdad estaba muy insegura de la decisión que iba a tomar.

-Ni se acordará de mi, señorita Tomoyo.-Además recuerde que nuestra misión mas importante es hacer recapacitar a la princesa y si ella no está, ¿como cumpliremos con la promesa que le hicimos al rey Touya?

-Si, tienes razón- ve entonces, yo asumiré la responsabilidad de todo esto.

-Gracias -dijo ella haciendo una reverencia- Entonces partiré hoy mismo, a pesar de que esté oscuro.

-Ten mucho cuidado, por favor- le dijo Tomoyo

-Todo estará bien-dijo Kaho saliendo del gran salón.

Tomoyo se acercó a Eriol, decidida.

-Soldado y concejero de la princesa- dijo ella- Tomaré el puesto, por un tiempo.

-Gracias su majestad- dijo Eriol, haciendo una reverencia-hablaré con los demás concejeros y les comunicaré su decisión.

-Está bien y ahora me retiraré a mis aposentos-

-Que descanse, su majestad- Eriol se inclinó levemente y salió del lugar.

Tomoyo suspiró. Ahora en adelante tendría mucho trabajo.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Shiefa, tu...-dijo Meiling, viéndola llegar con su disfraz de ninja. Entró en la casa silenciosamente. Su madre y sus otras dos hermanas la miraron admiradas.

-..Tenía que hacerlo...No podía permitir que mataran a mi hermano-dijo ella observando el suelo.

-El problema es que ahora podrían capturarnos-dijo Meiling.

-Y no tenemos donde escapar- dijo Futtie.

-Si tenemos-dijo Femei- Podemos irnos a los terrenos desocupados del abuelo- Tendríamos que viajar mucho y aprovecharemos de salir de las fronteras, ahora que los soldados reales y los soldados negros están buscando a la princesa.

-¡Si! y quizás Xiolang también se dirige hacia allá-dijo Meiling.

-Se equivocan - Ilean Li se paró, haciendo notar su importancia en la casa.- Xiaolang es el secuestrador de la princesa. Yo vi cuando la tomó en brazos y huyó con ella. Y lo hizo porque cree que puede salvarla del mal que la posee.

-¿y que podemos hacer nosotras para ayudar a nuestro hermano?-preguntó Shiefa en voz baja.

-Nada. No podemos hacer nada- él mismo buscó su destino- Ahora sólo tiene que encontrar a alguien que pueda ayudarlo.

-Pero él no conoce a nadie-dijo Meiling

-Si, pero en estos momentos una mujer va en su ayuda. Ella lo apoyará.

-¿Entonces que haremos?-preguntó Femei-¿vamos a la hacienda abandonada del abuelo o no?

-Vamos-dijo Ilean- Allí estaremos seguras. Miró a Shiefa- Tu vendrás con nosotras, de seguro te buscarán, así que quítate ese uniforme inmediatamente.

Ella se sacó su disfraz de ninja y dejó todas sus armas sobre la modesta mesa.

-¿Iremos a pie?-dijo ella sin levantar la vista. Su madre se acercó y puso sus manos en los hombros de ella.

-No sé porque estás así, si salvaste la vida de tu hermano. Todas estamos agradecidas.

-Me siento así, porque al salvar a mi hermano también arriesgue sus vidas.

-Nosotras estamos bien- Si tu no hubieras lanzado esa arma, ahora estaríamos velando el cadáver descabezado de tu hermano, Shiefa.

-Porque, porque tenemos que vivir en estas circunstancias...-lloraba ahogadamente.

-Porque así es el destino, hija mía y si te preguntas todos los días el porque, nunca hallarás una respuesta. Tu eres una chica fuerte, axial que ahora levanta el rostro, con orgullo.

Ella así lo hizo. Luego las cuatro mujeres comenzaron a empacar sus cosas. Cargaban lo mínimo, para no ser descubiertas.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Xiaolang caminaba con la princesa en sus brazos. Podía sentir los pasos que los lobos daban atrás de ellos. Por eso no había encontrado algún lugar para quedarse. Todos eran peligrosos, estando los lobos cerca. Ya estaban muy lejos del pueblo. Había caminado casi toda la noche y el amanecer estaba a punto de aparecer. La oscuridad y la humedad del bosque, hacían que éste fuera sumamente frío. Casi no corría aire, y el oxígeno que allí se respiraba era como encerrado, pesado.

Se detuvo, para hacer una fogata, la princesa, que venia dormida en sus brazos, se despertó al sentir el frío y áspero árbol donde estaba apoyada su espalda. A Xiaolang le costó mucho hacer fuego, porque los leños estaban húmedos. Pero con mucha paciencia buscó uno que estuviera relativamente seco. Finalmente armó una fogata, pequeña, para no atraer la atención de los soldados negros. Se sentó frente a la princesa, apoyado también en un árbol.

-Repugnante ladrón, te ordeno que me lleves de vuelta al palacio-dijo la princesa.

Él no contestó.

-¡te hablo! ¡No puedes ignorar a una soberana como yo!

Xiaolang miraba la fogata y no le prestaba ni la más mínima atención.

-En una hoguera mil veces más grande que esa, me gustaría verte morir-dijo ella.

En un acto muy ágil, Xiaolang tomó el cuchillo que tenía atado en su cinturón y se lo lanzó a la princesa. Ésta cerró los ojos al ver el arma cortante acercándose con gran velocidad hacia ella. Rozó su rostro, cortando ligeramente sus castaños cabellos, mientras que se incrustaba con fuerza en la corteza del árbol. Ella se quedó completamente inmóvil sintiendo como su corazón aceleraba fervorosamente el ritmo. No fue capaz de decir nada más. Todo su ser tembló al ver a ese hombre  aproximándose peligrosamente a ella, sujetó el arma y de un tirón la desprendió del árbol.

-Vámonos -dijo Li dirigiéndose a la princesa.

-¿Qué?-ella puso cara de asombrada.

-Que le sucede ahora-

-¡Yo no voy a caminar con un ratero!- dijo enfadada

-¿Acaso piensa quedarse aquí, con una docena de lobos rodeándola?

-Entonces llévame cargando, ya que una princesa como yo, no puede hacer semejante tramo.

-Ya la cargué durante toda la noche, así que camine usted ahora.

-¡te lo ordeno! soy la máxima autoridad en este lugar.

Sin decir palabras Li se retiró del lugar, dejando a la princesa sola. Ésta, al verse sometida a esas circunstancias decidió seguirlo. Miró de reojo a los lobos que sigilosamente los seguían.

-Ladrón insolente, después pagarás todos tus pecados en la hoguera-dijo ella enojada.

Él partió por el bosque y la princesa lo siguió, en silencio. Pasar por esa clase de bosques era muy agotador, pues el aire era dióxido de carbono, que exhalaban las plantas. La princesa sintió como el corazón se le aceleraba más y más, por la falta de oxígeno y comenzó a ver y a oír mal. Le flaquearon las piernas y su frente transpiró por el miedo. Aunque no quisiera reconocerlo, estar en ese bosque le causaba terror. No pudiendo soportar las condiciones que ese bosque le imponía, cayó  al suelo. Xiaolang volteó para verla y se acercó a ella, levantándola suavemente de los hombros.

-Por favor-dijo ella-...Desátame las amarras- su voz se oía cansada.

-No, usted escaparía y me mandaría a matar.

Ella lo miró a los ojos insistentemente. Xiaolang la tomó en brazos, no tenía otra opción, la princesa no era capaz de continuar el pesado viaje. Tenia la vaga esperanza de que llegaran pronto a una de las tantas villas que conformaban el enorme reino. Pero no era así, aun le quedaban mucho Kilómetros que recorrer, para salir de ese espeso y gigantesco bosque.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Eriol- dijo un soldado- La dama Akisuki ha llegado a palacio.

-Muchas gracias por avisarme, enseguida iré a recibirla- Eriol salió del palacio.

-¡hermanito!- dijo ella aforrándose al cuello de Eriol- ¡tanto tiempo sin verte!

-¡ Nakuru !, dime, ¿mis padres no vinieron contigo?

-No, le tienen terror a este reino, pero te envían muchos saludos.

-Ven, entremos al palacio.

-No sé como puedes seguir trabajando para una Kinomoto.- dijo ella con rabia en su voz. Él guardó silencio.

-..Después de todo el daño que le han hecho a nuestra familia-continuó ella.

-Eso fue hace mucho tiempo-dijo Eriol sin quitar la vista del frente- No vale la pena que todavía encierres esa sed de venganza en tu corazón.

-No puedo evitarlo, hermano. ¿ La princesa esta ahora en palacio?

-No, la princesa Sakura fue secuestrada y hoy en la tarde Tomoyo Daidouji tomará temporalmente su lugar.

-¿Quien la secuestró?

-No lo sabemos, pero las tropas la buscan por todo el reino, sin descanso.

-Por una parte es bueno que esa mujer no esté.

-No digas eso Nakuru, y por favor, cambiemos el tema de conversación.

En ese momento Tomoyo, vigilada por dos de sus soldados entró en el salón, donde se encontraba Eriol y Nakuru. Se acercó y saludó amablemente a la invitada.

-Señorita Daidouji, estoy segura de que usted suplantará a la princesa muy bien- dijo Nakuru.

-Eso intentaré, aunque creo que será por un periodo corto de tiempo.

-Hasta que encontremos a la princesa Sakura- Eriol miró a su hermana amenazante. No podía decir nada indiscreto frente a la dama Daidouji.

-Espero que la hallen pronto-

Un soldado interrumpió la conversación. Según parecía, el concejo había tomado una determinación, respecto a la situación actual del reino. Eriol suspiró. Los del concejo real, se quedaron discutiendo toda la noche sobre lo que deberían hacer y a quien poner en el puesto. Era una decisión difícil, pero después de todo, tenían ante ellos a una dama, de sangre real. No había por donde perderse. Los concejeros debían escoger a Tomoyo como la sustituta de la princesa. Si no era así, el reino quedaría en manos del mismo pueblo, provocando una anarquía y eso seria mucho más peligroso a nivel general.

La gente pelearía en las calles por la comida, los ladrones y asesinos tendrían libre albedrío, se produciría una emigración importante.

Tomoyo y Eriol se dirigieron al salón del concejo real, seguidos por los dos soldados. Los del concejo los esperaban, sentados alrededor de una enorme mesa. Todos hicieron una reverencia. Tomoyo y Eriol permanecieron de pie, esperando escuchar la solución que proponía el concejo. Un anciano, que parecía ser el vocero del concejo, se levantó y dijo:

-Después de mucho discutir y analizar la situación en la cual se encuentra el reino-Hemos tomado la determinación, que la Dama Daidouji Tomoyo, debe tomar el puesto de la princesa Sakura.

Tomoyo hizo una reverencia y el anciano tomó asiento.

-Ahora el reino está en sus manos, Dama Daidouji- Dijo Eriol.

-Todos los soldados y subordinados de este palacio estarán bajo sus órdenes-dijo el anciano del concejo- Usted debe hacerle saber las órdenes a través del soldado Eriol.

-Así lo haré-dijo Tomoyo con la frente en alto.

-Sin embargo, no puede realizar cambios muy bruscos en la forma de gobernar, toda decisión, deberá consultarla antes con nosotros.

Ella asintió. De ahora en adelante tendría mucho trabajo, ya que nunca en su vida, había tomado un puesto de esa magnitud, aunque sólo estuviera reemplazando a la princesa temporalmente. Salió del salón para dirigirse a sus aposentos, con sus dos guardias atrás. Ella les comunicó que ya podían retirarse a descansar.

Luego ella entró a su lujosa habitación y se asomó al balcón, para admirar el atardecer. Ya habían pasado veinticuatro horas desde que la princesa había sido raptada.

Observó las montañas, que a lo lejos se avecinaban. Altísimas y majestuosas montañas ,terrenos de colinas ondulantes, así como llanuras extensas y fértiles. No entendía como esas tierras tan hermosas eran desperdiciadas y mal cuidadas por la princesa Sakura. Respiró hondo y sonrió. Una criada entró tímidamente a sus aposentos, para ayudarla a vestirse. Traía en sus manos lámparas de aceite, ya que estaba a punto de obscurecer. Amablemente le ayudó a despojarse de sus ropas y posteriormente le pasó una bella camisa al estilo oriental , era de seda muy suave para dormir. Haciendo una reverencia, la criada salió del lugar y Tomoyo se acostó en la amplia y acogedora cama de plumas.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Las cinco mujeres cabalgaban en tres caballos. Uno dirigido por Ilean Li, y sujetando su cintura venia Meiling con algunas bolsas amarradas a su cintura. En otro venia Shiefa con Futtie, quien te tenía terror a los caballos, ya que cuando era muy niña, se había caído de uno. Y por último venia Femei, soportando la mayoría de los objetos que acarreaban. Iban a paso seguro, a Galope constante, por un viejo camino. A lo lejos divisaron unas antorchas , que bloqueaban el camino. Pararon en seco. Eran soldados negros, vigilando las fronteras del reino. Si las descubrían, las matarían. Decidieron devolverse cuando oyeron unos gritos, que parecían ser de mujeres. Ocultaron los caballos tras unos árboles. Shiefa, con su instinto de ninja, se acercó cautelosamente para ver y escuchar mejor lo que allí sucedía.

Al parecer un grupo de tres mujeres había intentado pasar los límites del reino. Ahora estaban siendo aporreadas y asaltadas por los soldados.

-Por favor devuélvame ese brazalete, fue el único regalo que me dejó mi madre al morir- lloraba una de ellas en el suelo.

-Me servirá para comprar algo de licor en el pueblo- dijo el soldado, metiendo el brazalete en su bolsillo.- ¿Que mas tienen?

Los otros soldados revisaban a las otras dos mujeres, que estaban en silencio.

-Nah, No tienen nada de valor, son un par de rameras asquerosas- Las tiró con violencia contra el suelo y las mujeres permanecieron quietas, acallando el dolor.

-¿Qué haremos con ellas?- La princesa ahora no está, por lo tanto no sacamos nada con llevarlas a palacio.

-¿Y porqué no nos divertimos un rato con ellas?-dio un soldado riendo maléficamente.

A Shiefa le ardieron los ojos cuando escuchó decir eso. La furia calaba en cada una de sus células, y las ganas de matar a esos hombres repugnantes llegaron hasta sus puños. Sacó cautelosamente tres estrellas del bolsillo de su modesto vestido. Iba a subir a un árbol cercano, cuando una mano sujetó la suya.

-No lo hagas hermana-dijo Futtie- Si los matas, serás uno mas de ellos.

-No te metas en esto Futtie, yo sé lo que estoy haciendo. No puedo permitir que les hagan algo tan horripilante a esas pobres mujeres. Quédate quieta, de lo contrario, podrían descubrirte.

Shiefa saltó al árbol, dejando a su hermana desconcertada. Su madre desaprobaba todo esto, ella lo sabía. Podía notar su mirada, penetrándola. Pero no le importó, ella debía hacer algo. Sus ojos se abrieron y agudizaron la vista. Las estrellas deberían llegar al mismo tiempo al cuello de sus víctimas. Vio como el hombre la tocaba morbosamente y la sangre le hirvió. Lanzaría certeras sus armas, dejando degollados a esas asquerosas mentes.

Preparó sus armas en silencio. El entrenamiento para convertirse en ninja, en Japón, había dado resultado. Era excelente su forma de moverse por las ramas, sin emitir el más mínimo ruido. Se paró con confianza en una de las ramas y analizó el ángulo de lanzamiento. No podía fallar, ya que si eso sucedía, su familia estaría en extremo peligro.

O-o-o-o

**Continuar**

Aquí termina el tercer capitulo de este fic, melodramático y algo extraño U…espero que lo hayan disfrutado, y quiero agradecer a todas las personas que se preocuparon por dejarme un mensajito…¡Gracias! Y nos vemos


	4. Capítulo 4

**Condena de muerte**

Por Makita

Xiaolang miraba hacia todas partes, desesperado ya que nunca salían de ese bosque. Talvez estarían en él semanas, quizás meses. Pero estaba muy preocupado, sobretodo por la princesa. Desde que se había desmayado, que estaba mal. Las condiciones del bosque le provocaron un resfrío y ahora estaba con mucha fiebre. Además debía tener hambre, ya que no habían comido nada en los dos días que llevaban atrapados en ese bosque. A donde mirara todo era árboles, ni siquiera parecían habitar animales, que no fueran los lobos.

Siguió su camino con la princesa en brazos. Llegó hasta un río, que cruzaba el bosque. Se alegró mucho, el río era su salvación, podría pescar y además bajar la fiebre de la princesa. La dejó apoyada contra un árbol, mientras tomaba una rama. La talló con su cuchillo hasta que le quedó muy filosa, al igual que una lanza. Pero antes de pescar, rasgó una de sus ropas y la mojó. Se dirigió hacia la princesa y se la puso en la frente. Al menos eso le quitaría un poco la abrumante fiebre.

Sigilosamente buscó peces y logró capturar mucho de ellos, luego encendió una fogata y los coció, para que pudieran comerlos. La princesa no despertaba, Li se acercó a ella y desató sus amarras. La miró mucho rato. Era muy bella y dormida lo era más aún. Pasó su mano por la frente de ella y notó que la fiebre había disminuido. Algo. La movió sutilmente para que despertara. Lentamente abrió sus ojos verdes esmeraldas.

-¿Donde estoy?-fue lo primero que dijo-

- ¿acaso ya no lo recuerda?

-Si, si... ¡Tú eres el ladrón que me secuestró!-dijo reaccionando de repente.

-Así es- le dijo él mirándola. Se había puesto de pie.

-¡¡ Llévame al palacio ahora mismo!!

-No. Estamos a dos días del palacio.

-¿Qué? ¿Tan lejos me has traído?

-Si- Shaoran estaba observándola detenidamente. Se percató de que ella estaba a punto de tomar la lanza que él mismo había tallado.

-Llévame ahora- dijo ella amenazándolo con la lanza.

- ¡Pero que princesa mas terca!- entienda que no se puede, además no me sé el camino de regreso.

- ¿¡estamos perdidos!?-gritó ella.

-ehhh...No lo sé, pero cálmese.

-¡Te voy a matar, repugnante asesino!

Xiaolang tomó la lanza y comenzó a forcejear con la princesa. Ella tenía mucha fuerza, a pesar de ser mujer, y rápidamente sacó el cuchillo que él tenia en su bolsillo.

-Nunca te metas con una princesa- le dijo ella apuntándolo con el cuchillo.

Él retrocedió bruscamente, esquivando los ataques repentinos de la princesa. Fue un error muy grave haberla desatado. Ella se notaba sofocada, por la fiebre. De vez en cuando perdía la visualización y el equilibrio. Pero no lo demostraba frente a su enemigo. Su apariencia era segura, dura, malvada. En un ataque sorpresivo, con fuerza, ella enterró el cuchillo en el abdomen de Xiaolang y lo movió cruelmente dentro de su cuerpo. Él se inclinó, adolorido. La princesa retiró su arma y miró al ladrón. Luego miró su mano ensangrentada. Él cayó de rodillas, la sangre escapaba a borbotones de su herida y se colaba entre sus dedos. Ésta manchaba las verdes hojas de las plantas que los rodeaban. Se tiró al suelo, desfallecido. Serían sus últimos suspiros, la herida era fatal. La princesa soltó el arma sorprendida. Sorprendida por el acto que acaba de cometer. Limpió sus manos en su ropa y se acercó a él, que apenas podía hablar. Respiraba con muchísima dificultad. Sintió el sabor a fierro de la sangre, inundando su boca. Entonces escupió. Eso le dolía mucho, cada inhalación y cada exhalación traía consigo tormento, desolación.

Ella estaba muy perturbada, inquieta. Sobretodo arrepentida, intentó moverlo, pero él se quejaba de dolor. Comenzó a llorar, no sabia que hacer para ayudar a ese hombre, se moriría allí en sus narices y después ella no sabría a donde ir, que hacer.

-No te mueras por favor- dijo ella entre sollozos, tomándolo de los hombros.

-Princesa- le dijo él- Debe seguir el curso del río, es la única forma de salir de este bosque.

-Perdóname por favor... yo no quería asesinarte, no quería matarte-

Sintió como su cuerpo cedió, y dejó de hacer fuerza. ¿Estaba muerto? Miró hacia todos lados. Nadie podía ayudarla. Trató de levantarlo, para comprobar si estaba muerto, pero era muy pesado. Todavía salía sangre de su herida, que corría sutilmente entre las plantas.

-¡No!

La princesa escuchó un grito, a los lejos. Una mujer en caballo llegó hasta el lugar, bajó rápidamente y tomó con fuerza al herido. Miró a la princesa, luego el arma ensangrentada, en el suelo. La soberana no reaccionó, se quedó quieta. Miraba impaciente lo que sucedía.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Shiefa, en tanto, calculaba el momento exacto, el momento de lanzar sus armas. Vio como el soldado dejaba al descubierto su cuello.

"ahora"

Entonces , con una exactitud envidiable, le dio al soldado. Los otros dos reaccionaron rápidamente, tomando sus puestos y sacando sus espadas. Miraron a su compañero, con el cuello abierto, y la cabeza casi colgando. Las mujeres gritaron horrorizadas y se levantaron. Ella analizó a los otros dos y en un movimiento certero, las estrellas se incrustaron en su pecho. Bajó el árbol rápidamente y subió al caballo.

-¡Suban ahora!-gritó.

Meiling, Futtie, Femei e Ilean, obedecieron, montando sus caballos y galoparon a toda velocidad de allí.

-¿Porqué lo hiciste Shiefa?-preguntó Meiling desde su caballo.

-Porque es hora de que esos soldados aprendan la lección- dijo ella- Se sentía abatida, después de todo, no era fácil asesinar a una persona, por muy malvada que fuera.

Los otros dos soldados no quedaron heridos de muerte, pero el primero falleció en el instante en que la peligrosa arma ninja tocó su cuello.

-No debiste hacerlo, Shiefa- le dijo su madre- Ahora puede que nos persigan.

-No me arrepiento madre, además en que las mujeres den la alerta, pasarán algunos días-Ella galopaba concentrada en el camino. Por fin lograron salir de las fronteras del pueblo.

Futtie estaba muy asustada, pero a la vez admirada. Siempre Shiefa y Xiaolang eran los mas valientes y osados de la familia, siempre lograban eliminar y quitar los problemas que aparecían en su camino. Como le hubiera gustado ser tan atrevida como su hermana. De cierta forma la admiraba, pero a veces le causaba una sensación de miedo. Era una mujer muy ruda.

Las mujeres siguieron su camino en silencio. Querían llegar pronto a su destino.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Señor por favor  ayúdeme- le decía una niña al soldado Eriol.

-¿Que desea?-preguntó él al notar la voz desesperada de la joven.

-Mi...Mi novio está preso en el palacio. Y antes de que mataran a Xiaolang Li, él dijo que su último deseo era que lo liberaran.

-¿Como se llama tu novio?-preguntó Eriol sin darle mucha importancia a la situación.

-Se llama Takashi Yamasaki..Por favor señor, sáquelo de prisión, es un buen hombre, es inocente- La muchacha lloraba y cubría su rostro con sus sucias manos.

-Veremos que podemos hacer- dijo Eriol, guiando a su caballo. Él mismo había salido a dar una vuelta por el pueblo, para buscar noticias sobre la princesa.

-Señor...por favor...por favor...se lo ruego-decía ella tomando sus pies.

-Hablaré sobre el tema con la Dama Daiduoji.- Ahora debo irme. -Él galopó con su caballo hacia otras calles del pueblo, dejando a la niña con una gran incertidumbre.

-Tranquila Chijaru, ya verás que liberarán a Yamasaki- dijo una chica de su misma edad, de cabello corto y con un pañuelo atado en la cabeza.

-Eso espero Naoko, pero como son en este sistema, de seguro se demorarán unas cuantas semanas en liberarlo.

-Pero recuerda que la princesa Sakura ya no está en el mando, talvez la nueva chica sea más atenta con los del pueblo.

-Ojala -dijo la chica de trenzas, mientras escogía algo de frutas, que por cierto, eran carísimas.

Las dos mujeres miraron como una carroza circulaba por la plaza. Era una de las carrozas reales. Se acercaron rápidamente, para mirar, lo hermosa que era. Los caballos la conducían elegantemente y un hombre los manejaba. Atrás venían cuatro soldados caminando coordinadamente. No se podía ver a la persona que venia adentro del carruaje, porque había una tela que la tapaba. Sin embargo ella asomó sutilmente la cabeza.

Las mujeres se acercaron a ella y le ofrecieron unas flores.

-Señorita noble, esto es de parte de nosotras- dijo Chijaru, pasándole las rosas.

-Muchas gracias, están bellísimas-dijo ella. Las olió suavemente. Aquellas rosas le traían muchos recuerdos.

Ellas la miraron encantada. Traía puestas unas ropas muy finas, decoradas preciosamente. La tela era semitransparente, de un color celeste, con bordados de oro. Los bordados formaban un dragón, justo en sus mangas.

-¿Usted vive en el palacio?-preguntó Naoko. Después calló- Perdone mi atrevimiento noble Dama.

-No te preocupes, Si vivo en el palacio, mi nombre es Tomoyo Daidouji.-Sonrió.

-¡Usted es la señorita!-exclamó Chijaru. Por favor libere a Yamasaki de prisión, él es inocente.

-¿De que hablas?-Tomoyo lucia sorprendida.

De pronto, los soldados negros se acercaron a las dos mujeres y las empujaron con fuerza, alejándolas de la carroza. Tomoyo se indignó y bajó de ésta. Eriol al ver la situación, corrió con su caballo hasta la plaza.

-¡no quiero que vuelvan a hacer eso!-gritó ella a los soldados. Estos parecían no entender.

-¿Que sucedió Dama Tomoyo?

-Estas Mujeres me estaban hablando y estos dos soldados osaron empujarlas y lastimarlas-dijo enojada.

-Está prohibido que los obreros se acerquen a una noble -explicó Eriol.

-no me importan sus leyes estúpidas-dijo ella- La chica tiene un problema y yo la ayudaré.

-No puede hacer eso, me corresponde  a mi- Él estaba asombrado por la reacción de la hermosa Dama.

-¿Qué problema tienes?-dijo Tomoyo acercándose a Chijaru con voz dulce.

-Mi novio está en prisión y es inocente. Cuando ejecutaron a Xiaolang, él pidió como último deseo que lo liberaran. Y hasta ahora no han cumplido eso.

-Eriol- dijo Tomoyo- Encárgate de poner en libertad al joven Yamasaki.

-Si, Dama Daidouji, pero antes vuelva a su carroza y diríjase al palacio.

-Eso haré-dijo ella entrando. Uno de los soldados cerró la puerta de su carroza, que se dirigía al palacio. Eriol condujo su caballo atrás de la carroza. Realmente le sorprendió la actitud de aquella dama, tan segura de si misma, pero a la vez tan frágil. Tenia fuerza en su voz. Sonrió.

"Esa mujer es muy especial "

O—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-¿Qué has echo?-preguntó la mujer, levantando a Xiaolang. Miró su herida. Era muy profunda, comprometía parte de su estómago. Lo peor era que no había forma de detener la hemorragia.

Ella no respondió.

-¿está muerto?-dijo, cuando vio sus labios morados y sus ojos cerrados.

-No, pero está agonizante. Si nos apuramos, quizás logremos salvarlo- dijo la mujer- Rasga su vestido- le ordenó- Hazlo ahora.

Ella no titubeo. Rasgó su finísimo vestido, y con eso, detuvieron la hemorragia. Con cuidado la mujer lo subió a su caballo y luego le indicó a la princesa que subiera también. Ella subió al caballo. Su actitud altanera y malvada había desparecido por unos momentos. Ahora era dócil y comprensiva.

La Mujer, golpeó a su caballo con fuerza, iniciando el galope a gran velocidad por el bosque. El caballo color café corría esquivando cada uno de los enormes árboles, y sin perder el curso del río. Sakura vio como los lobos corrían paralelamente al caballo, guiados por el olor a sangre, eran muchos. Trató de advertirle a la mujer, pero ella sólo tenia la vista en el camino y sus manos estaban firmemente sujetas a las riendas. Los lobos se acercaban cada vez mas al caballo y éste comenzó a espantarse. Ella luchaba para que su caballo no perdiera el control y decidió cruzar el río. Los lobos no lo seguirían hasta allí, así que el caballo se calmó y continuó su veloz recorrido. Sakura miró al herido por unos segundos, sus brazos iban lacios y su cuerpo inerte. Ella lo iba a tocar cuando Misuki la golpeó fuertemente en la mano.

-Ya te dije que no está muerto-Misuki hablaba con voz ruda.

-Lo siento-La princesa agachó la cabeza, al sentir la mirada de esa mujer.

-Por el momento, de nosotras depende que sobreviva, ya que quedan algunas horas de viaje.

-¿Cuantas?

-Nos demoraremos aproximadamente dos días y medio, a Caballo-explicó la Mujer.

-Pero no sobrevivirá -La princesa estaba angustiada.

-Yo conozco una desviación, que nos guiará hasta alguien que pueda ayudarnos.

-¿Quien es?

-Su nombre es Siu mui fa kuen y sabe mucho sobre medicina. Puede curar a Li.

-¿y como se encuentra él ahora?

Misuki lo miró, ya que ella lo sujetaba al mismo tiempo que sujetaba las riendas del caballo.

-¿y porqué te importa?-si tu objetivo era matarlo.-Ella le hablaba con mucha familiaridad a la princesa.

-no es cierto, yo no quería matarlo-dijo la princesa.

-Está parcialmente inconsciente y agonizante-le dijo ella muy cruda.

Después de eso, ambas siguieron el recorrido en silencio. El bosque parecía no desaparecer nunca, seguían fielmente el curso del río, pero de repente Misuki hizo un brusco giro a su caballo y avanzaron rápidamente hacia otra parte. Sakura se sorprendió del repentino cambio de rumbo, pero no dijo nada. Después de unas cinco horas de galope, llegaron a una vieja casa con un establo. Una mujer salió y las saludó con la mano, como si conociera a los visitantes. Misuki bajó del caballo  de un solo salto y después bajó a Xiaolang.

-Misuki, no me digas nada, sólo tráelo a la cabaña.

-Gracias Siu mui fa kuen- Las dos mujeres entraron rápidamente a la cabaña, ignorando por completo a la princesa.

La extraña mujer era joven, de rasgos muy finos. Su cabello era largo y negro. Estaba atado en una largísima trenza, que llegaba casi a sus talones. Sus ojos también eran negros, tez blanca, labios rojos. Vestía una túnica color rojo oscuro y en su cuello  lucia algunos amuletos de la religión Taoísta.

Ya adentro, la extraña mujer curó la herida de Xiaolang e hizo unos cuantos conjuros, practicas de hechicería, llamando a sus antepasados para que apoyaran al joven. Misuki y Sakura observaban todo lo que esta extraña mujer realizaba. Después de eso, cayó exhausta al suelo.

-Mis antepasados me han dicho que el joven tendrá que permanecer como mínimo dos semanas en posición horizontal y será sanado.

-Muchas gracias Siu mui fa kuen, no sé que hubiéramos echo sin tu ayuda.

-Necesitaré que me acompañen al bosque, a buscar hierbas medicinales que él debe beber.- Miró a Sakura detenida y desconfiadamente.- Tu no te acerques, le advirtió poniendo un sello para protegerse.- espíritus malignos están alojados en tu cuerpo. Puedo sentirlo.

-¿Cómo?-preguntó Misuki- ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿No puedes hacer nada para ayudarle a ella?

-Tengo el poder para sentir a los espíritus pero no sé como luchar contra ellos. Mi maestro si lo sabe.

-Era eso lo que causaba ese extraño comportamiento en la princesa...Entonces iremos a ver al maestro.-dijo Misuki

-Pero antes átala, porque puede matarnos durante la noche.-Dijo Siu mui fa kuen, todavía portando el sello, frente suyo.

-No, no me aten por favor-suplicó la princesa.

Misuki tomó una cuerda entre sus manos y la ató.

-Confiamos en usted, su majestad, pero no en los crueles espíritus que están en su cuerpo. Ahora que lo pienso, es estas ultimas horas no se ha comportado cruel o despiadada.

-Eso es porque lo espíritus están dormidos-explico Siu mui fa kuen- y la verdadera personalidad de la princesa puede florecer.

-Ya veo. ¿Vamos a buscar esas hierbas?-No podemos descuidar a Xiaolang.

-Y tampoco a la princesa.

Salieron de la cabaña y se dirigieron al bosque.

Oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Eriol entró al palacio, después de una agotadora tarde de búsqueda. La princesa había desaparecido por completo, como si la tierra se la hubiera tragado. Los soldados negros ya estaban vigilando cada una de las fronteras del reino. Entró a la sala principal del palacio y vio allí a la dama Daidouji- Se acercó a ella.

-Me sorprendió mucho su actitud hoy por la tarde, dama Daidouji-le dijo Eriol.

-Me molesta mucho que los soldados no respeten a las mujeres del reino- Tomoyo lucía muy segura de si misma.

-Es usted muy bondadosa. Eriol sonrió.

-Por cierto, ¿ya liberaron al joven, Takashi Yamasaki?

-Así es, Dama Daidouji, yo personalmente me encargué de eso.

-¿No hay noticias sobre mi prima?

-Nada de nada. La han buscado por el bosque, por los pueblos más cercanos. Algunos militares se dirigieron hacia las montañas y los campos. Nadie la ha visto.

-¿Donde estará?

-No lo sé, pero la búsqueda se intensificó, lo único que esperamos es no encontrarla muerta.

-¡No diga eso! Yo se que ella es una mujer muy fuerte, sabrá cuidarse.

Eriol sonrió sutilmente. Esa mujer le llamaba mucho la atención, era decidida, fuerte, clara en sus ideales, muy bondadosa y comprensiva, sin mencionar que poseía una belleza digna de una diosa. Eriol hizo una leve reverencia y se retiró. Antes de que saliera del salón escuchó su melodiosa voz.

"Mañana quiero volver al pueblo "

-No puede Dama Daidouji. Tiene asuntos importantes que atender en el palacio.

-Pero será sólo un momento-suplicó ella.

-Usted puede hacer lo que quiera, Dama, pero yo no se lo aconsejo. Ir mucho al pueblo le traerá problemas

-Entonces iré. Mañana tomaré una carroza y visitaré el pueblo-Con su permiso.- Tomoyo salió del salón, dejando a Eriol estupefacto.

"Es una cabeza dura, al igual que su prima".-pensó, a la vez que se retiraba, acompañado de dos guardias reales.

En tanto Nakuru estaba en sus aposentos, mirando por la ventana-Estaba aburrida, ya que Eriol no le permitía ir al pueblo, porque era muy peligroso. En lo único que se entretenía, era viendo como los soldados limpiaban a sus caballos, en el establo, como los cepillaban y les colocaban adornos. Realizaban todas esas labores cuidadosamente, porque  los caballos que guiaban la carroza de la princesa siempre debían estar impecables. También recogía flores en el jardín, y a veces iba a la cocina para observar como las criadas hacían esas deliciosas comidas chinas.

Conversaba largo rato con la costurera de la princesa, ella siempre estaba arreglando vestidos para que la soberana luciese. Amablemente la señora se comprometió a hacerle uno a Nakuru, no eran vestidos muy ostentosos, eran vestidos sencillos, pero con telas y adornos muy finos. Nakuru miró en el enorme armario. Las ropas de la princesa eran bellísimas, de una tela muy pesada, semitransparente, una tela del mismo color, pero mas gruesa, tapaba las zonas del pecho y de las caderas. En los hombros generalmente llevaba bordados, al igual que en las mangas. Eran casi todos de una sola pieza, Nakuru estaba fascinada, mirando las joyas, los collares, los brazaletes y los adornos del pelo de la princesa.

En eso se llevó la mayor parte de la tarde. Aun así se aburría, en el palacio casi nadie hablaba, todo era muy silencioso.

De pronto sintió ruidos por los pasillos. Eran de los soldados, corrían por todas partes, ella salió preocupada, buscando a su hermano y al fin lo halló, en uno de los majestuosos salones, dando órdenes a los reclutas.

-¡ Eriol !-¿que sucede? ¿Porque tanto movimiento?

-Lo que pasa es que dos soldados llegaron heridos de muerte, dijeron que fueron atacados por algún ninja.

-¿Ninja?

-Así es, el otro soldado está muerto, fue degollado cuando vigilaban una de las fronteras del reino.

-¿Y ahora hacia donde van?

-Los soldados se están organizando para ir a buscar a ese ninja, quieren acabar con él, porque no es la primera vez que atacan a un soldado real.

-¿y saben donde encontrarlos?

-Los dos reclutas dijeron que se dirigían hacia el sur de china, así que para allá van a ir.

**Continuará...**

¿Los soldados negros podrán encontrar a la ninja Shiefa? ¿Se recuperará Xiaolang? ¿Que sucederá con la princesa?

Aquí van las respuestas de sus reviews!!!!

Wechapa: ayy pero que niña!!! ¿quieres que siga torturando a los personajes??? ¿Cuándo hay gente que me pide que los deje en paz?? Jajaja, de todas formas no pienso hacerlo todavía queda algo mas de sufrimiento para los protagonistas…Gracias!!!

Aguila: gracias por tu mensaje   .Siempre me ha gustado escribir cosas que se alejan un poco de la realidad, para brindarles algo diferente…pero creo que con esta me fui al chancho ºº U

Caoz: ¿No eras Dark? Cambias mucho de nick U ¡¡gracias por tus ánimos!!!! Y si, Sakura es una princesa Odiosa y malcriada, alacarca…a mi tb me cae mal, pero debo tolerarla, ya que es la protagonista ..UU

Celina: Hola celina!!! Siempre incondicional conmigo..snif,snif…me alegro mucho cuando abro la pag y veo un review tuyo!!! Suerte con tu historia nueva "cambiando el futuro" yo la leí y está muy buena, apenas pueda te dejo un review, de echo te había escrito uno, pero el explorer se me pitió :'(  y nunca llegó.- ¡¡¡thanks!!

Undine: Jajja que bueno que te animaste a leerlo, me alegro que te haya gustado y que no te haya decepcionado aquí está el capítulo cuatro para todos los que siguen mi fic!!

A kirsche también quiero saludarla!!! Gracias por el e-mail que me mandaste , supongo que ya arreglaste el problema con los reviews!!! ahora te llegarán muchos, no lo dudo porque tu historia  "camino a la redención"es excelente ...espero leer muy pronto dream of death  

Muchas, muchas gracias

Se despide cordialmente.-                                                        

Makita.


	5. Capítulo 5

**Condena de Muerte**

"Nuestra felicidad o infelicidad dependen mas de la manera por la cual percibimos y nos enfrentamos con los acontecimientos, que de la propia naturaleza de éstos. Si no te está gustando tu vida, hay algo radicalmente erróneo en ti"

****************

Pasaron doce días desde ese incidente, la princesa seguía desaparecida y los soldados negros estaban en todo el reino, buscando a su princesa. Otro grupo de soldados reales se dirigió al sur, tratando de encontrar al peligroso Ninja. Xiaolang estuvo los tres primeros días en un estado de semi-inconciencia, pero gracias a los remedios naturales de Siu mui fa kuen, se recuperó bastante rápido. Misuki se encargaba de la princesa, que había vuelto a su actitud grosera y cruel, por lo tanto la tenían escondida en el establo, el próximo paso ahora era llevarla donde el maestro de Siu mui fa kuen, porque él conocía el método de sacar a esos molestos espíritus malignos del cuerpo de la princesa.

Tomoyo a menudo iba a visitar el pueblo, donde era muy bien recibida por los obreros. La querían mucho, porque controlaba las maldades que los soldados negros realizaban en las villas. El palacio se llenó de flores, de un ambiente cálido y aunque el cambio no fue radical, la gente estaba agradecida. Eriol también lo estaba, ya que Tomoyo había devuelto al reino la sensación de paz.

-No trates de levantarte, todavía estas convaleciente- le dijo Siu mui fa kuen a Xiaolang, que trataba de incorporarse.

-Debo llevar a la princesa donde tú maestro.

-Mi maestro vive lejos de aquí.-Como a dos días a  Caballo.

-¿Cómo se llama el maestro?-dijo él, adolorido aun.

-Mi maestro de llama Lang Zhaodao, y vive en las villas del noreste.

-Debo llevarla pronto, el tiempo se acaba, los soldados reales nos encontrarán antes de que la hayan curado de su mal.

Misuki entró a la cabaña y se sorprendió e ver a Xiaolang mucho mejor.

-¡que bueno que ya te has recuperado!-dijo Misuki- Eso quiere decir que podemos continuar el viaje, ¿verdad Siu mui fa kuen?

-La verdad yo no se los aconsejaría, él todavía está muy débil y ante cualquier ataque de esa princesa él podría desfallecerse.

-¿y donde está la princesa ahora?-preguntó Xiaolang.

-Está encerrada en el establo. Desde que llegamos aquí, comenzó a comportarse mala otra vez.

-¿otra vez?

-Si, porque cuando tu estabas inconsciente, ella por un momento, volvió a ser la de antes.

-Eso quiere decir que aun podemos curarla, que no todo está perdido.- Xiaolang se levantó, a pesar de las advertencias de Siu mui fa kuen .

-No seas testarudo, espera un par de días mas- le dijo la mujer.

-No puedo esperar mas.- Los soldados nos atraparán.- Miró levemente a Misuki- ¿vendrás con nosotros?

-No, Xiaolang, siento el aura de Tomoyo, ella me necesita, pero aquí tienes un mapa para guiarte por el bosque.

-Gracias-dijo él saliendo de la cabaña- Gracias Siu mui fa kuen, por ti estoy vivo.

-No hay de que. No desates a la princesa, por nada del mundo.

-No lo haré-dijo él sonriendo y dirigiéndose al establo. Allí vio a la princesa. Ya no traía sus reales ropas, estaba vestida como una simple campesina. Eso era muy bueno, así no llamarían la atención. Buscó el Caballo café de Misuki, preparó unos víveres y agua para el camino. Se subió al animal, a pesar de que la herida de causaba dolor aún.

Sin nada de delicadeza, subió a la princesa a la fuerza. Misuki y Siu mui fa kuen lo miraban.

-No pierdas el rumbo, mi maestro vive a las afueras de la villa del noreste, espero que les vaya muy bien.

-Cuida mucho a la princesa-le dijo Misuki.

La princesa Sakura permanecía en silencio, no había dicho palabra desde que la encerraron en el establo. Su rostro se notaba enfadado, pero con algo de melancolía. Miró al cielo, y entre las cerradas hojas de los árboles pudo ver los radiantes rayos del sol, que bañaban su reino en esos momentos.

-Muchas gracias por todo otra vez-dijo Xiaolang, ya arriba del Caballo con la princesa en sus brazos- Me han salvado la vida. Cuando necesitéis algo, no duden en pedírmelo.

-Está bien-dijo Siu mui fa kuen, sólo ten mucho cuidado.

-Si- dijo él, haciendo partir el caballo a toda velocidad.

-¿Y como te devolverás ahora Misuki?-

-Con el Caballo negro que tienes en tu establo.

-¿Y quien dijo que te lo prestaría?

 Xiaolang en tanto, iba a toda velocidad, hacia la villa del noreste. Debía encontrar al maestro de Siu mui fa kuen, para que salvar a la princesa. Ella estaba muy callada, lo que le sorprendió, pero en cierta forma era bueno, porque así no lo insultaba ni le dedicaba una de sus adorables groserías.

Después de varias horas de cabalgar en un mismo rumbo, se detuvo para mirar el mapa. Sintió como la princesa apoyaba su frente en su pecho. Eso lo desconcertó un poco.

-Perdóname-murmuró ella-Perdóname por causarte esa herida.

-¿Qué?-Él no lo creía. ¿La princesa pidiéndole perdón?-La miró, incrédulo.

Bajó del caballo, para descansar del agotador viaje. Se sentaron en un pequeño prado de había en medio del bosque. Ella seguía en silencio, a Xiaolang le daba un poco de lástima tenerla atada, pero Siu mui fa kuen le advirtió que por nada la liberara.

-¿Porqué me has secuestrado?-preguntó ella después de un largo silencio.

-era una única forma de sanarla y de salvar a mi pueblo- le dijo él.

-Por favor, desátame.

-No.

-Las amarras me duelen.

-Tendrá que soportarlo, después de todo es mi rehén.

-¡No puedes tratar así a una dama de mi clase!

-aquí todos somos iguales.

-Tengo hambre. ¿Como voy a comer si tengo las manos atadas?

-Le tendré que dar de comer en la boca- rió.

-¡no lo permitiré!

-Entonces muérase de hambre.

-Eres un insolente, un mal educado.

Él le dio de beber un poco de agua, de una cantimplora. Cuando ella la tomó, se la escupió en la cara y después rió divertida ante su hazaña. Él la tomó en brazos y la subió al caballo.

- nooo ¡pero que hace!-gritó ella.

-Nos vamos, entienda princesa, no puede desperdiciar agua de esa manera.

-¡pero si soy una princesa!

-Princesa o no, la próxima vez que paremos, se quedará sin agua.

-Nooo, no es justo-dijo ella.

El comenzó el galope, no podían perder mucho tiempo, los soldados les pisaban los talones y cuando llegaran a la villa sería mucho mas difícil, porque habita mas gente, que puede reconocer a la princesa fácilmente, auque esté disfrazada de harapos. Ella no pasaba desapercibida, por su exuberante belleza. Se alegró un poco, de verla a ella con una sonrisa en su rostro y con esa nueva luminosidad que brillaba en sus ojos.

**********************               

Mientras tanto, muy lejos de allí, en las Indias, un hombre se levantaba para poner en marcha el funcionamiento de esa gran casa, al estilo Indio. Los empleados ya estaban despiertos, listos para recibir las órdenes de su capataz. Caminó hacia la sala principal, saludando a una bella mujer, pintada en un cuadro. Una sirvienta se acercó a él.

-Señor Kinomoto, ha llegado una carta, desde la China.

-¿Desde China? ¿Será acaso?

Trataba de abrir impaciente la carta, la curiosidad refrena la impaciencia de sus dedos. Finalmente logra abrirla y en esta decía:

"Representando al concejo Real, envío la presente carta, al señor Touya Kinomoto."

"...Es nuestra obligación informarle sobre el estado del reino Chino. Tenemos malas noticias. La princesa ha sido secuestrada hace trece días aproximadamente y no ha dado señales de vida, incluso corre el rumor de que está muerta, a manos de un ninja fanático.- Por el momento, en el actual puesto se encuentra la señorita Tomoyo Daidouji, reemplazando a la princesa Sakura Kinomoto. Le aconsejamos de que arribe en el reino lo mas pronto posible, su presencia es muy importante..."

atte., concejo Real, China.

El joven leyó una y otra vez la carta. Su hermana secuestrada o quizás muerta. Debía viajar de inmediato al reino, para enterarse de todo lo sucedido.

-Kalindee- Dijo dirigiéndose a la sirvienta- Prepara todo, voy a viajar a China- decidido.

-Si señor- dijo ella saliendo del salón principal.

-"Sakura"-pensó- tengo que avisarle a mi Padre.

Así, Touya y Fujitaka Kinomoto, se dirigieron al temido reino Chino, para averiguar lo que le sucedió a la princesa, para asegurarse si los rumores eran ciertos. Ojalá no lo fueran, porque ellos sabían que en el fondo Sakura no era la que demostraba ser.

-Mi hija- dijo melancólico Fujitaka- Espero que nada malo le haya sucedido y que esté con bien.

-Padre, al llegar allá me pedirán que tome nuevamente el puesto de rey.

-Es imposible, eso sólo se puede hacer cuando la misma princesa abdique al puesto.

-Creo que esa regla no se cuenta, cuando el rey o la reina tomó el poder por la fuerza.

-Ese es el caso de Sakura-

-Si.-

Un silencio muy extenso acompañó a los dos viajeros. Iban a una velocidad normal, dentro de un carruaje, guiado por cuatro caballos.

-¿Y piensas aceptar?

-La carta decía que Tomoyo estaba en el puesto- sonrió sutilmente- Pero creo que si, no puedo abandonar el pueblo.

-Ellos serán los más favorecidos, ya que tú quitarás el régimen de terror que impuso Sakura.

-Si, pero en ninguna forma de gobierno, los cambios deben ser bruscos. Será muy difícil lograr controlar el ejército negro de Sakura. 

-Es un ejército sumamente poderoso-agregó Fujitaka.

-Dudo mucho que con los soldados reales logremos dominarlos-dedujo Touya.- necesitaré reunir mas gente, para derrotar a ese numeroso ejercito.

*********************

Tomoyo bajó del carruaje, seguida por dos guardias reales. Venia exhausta, estuvo toda la mañana en el pueblo y ahora quería descansar en palacio. Iba caminando segura y firme por el palacio, pero dos soldados negros le cerraron el paso abruptamente.

-¿Qué desean soldados?-preguntó ella firme pero sorprendida. Esos soldados le causaban cierto temor.

-Dama Daudoiji, desde que usted está a cargo del reino no nos ha mandado a ninguna misión.-habló el primero.

-Nos gustaría saber en qué podemos serle útiles. -

-Por el momento en nada, si sale alguna misión enseguida se los comunicaré

-¿y que pasa con los asesinos y los ladrones en el pueblo dama Daidouji? ¿Piensa dejarlos sin castigo?

-No hablen eso conmigo, consúltenlo con Eriol Hiraguisawa.-Pero descarten por completo las torturas y las condenas a muerte.

Los soldados se miraron extrañados. A la princesa Sakura lo que mas le gustaba eran las torturas y las condenas a muerte. La Dama Daidouji era muy compasiva. Eso no les gustaba en absoluto, porque restringía cada una de las atrocidades que ellos hacían en el pueblo, y que les encantaba cometer. Se retiraron, dejándole libre el camino para que ella pudiese pasar. Luego de eso salieron del palacio y se unieron a la búsqueda de la princesa Sakura. Ya la echaban de menos, echaban de menos su adorable carácter y su crueldad con los obreros y los pobres.

Tomoyo estaba entrando al enorme salón principal, cuando salió Nakuru y alegremente la recibió.

- ¡Dama Daidouji! ¿Cómo le fue en el pueblo? ¿Está agotada?

-Buenas tardes señorita Akisuki- dijo Tomoyo- La verdad si, estoy algo cansada, pero la gente del pueblo siempre me recibe muy bien.

-Yo también quiero conocer el pueblo. ¿Puedo acompañarla la próxima vez?

-Claro que si, me alegrará mucho tu compañía.

Entró Eriol al salón y le dio una mirada certera a su hermana. Ella comprendió y se retiró, dejándolos solos. Eriol se paró a frente a Tomoyo y por unos momentos admiró su pura belleza, su porte, la forma en que caían sus brazos, juntándose en su regazo.

-¿Qué sucede soldado Eriol?

-Debo informarle de algo muy importante, Dama daidouji- El Rey Touya estará aquí, en China en un mes aproximadamente.

-Vaya, eso no lo sabía-Ella lo miró fijamente a los ojos. - ¿Vendrá para ocupar formalmente el puesto que desde siempre le correspondió?

-Así es- pero dudo mucho que tome el poder tan rápidamente.

-¿Porqué lo dice?

-Porque lo mas seguro es que los soldados negros se junten y se lo impidan.

-¿Los soldados negros?

-Ellos son el ejército oficial de la princesa Sakura- explicó Eriol- a ellos no les conviene que todo China vuelva a ser como antes, porque perderían poder.

-Por eso la buscan tan frenéticamente- concluyó ella.

-Si.-

-Me alegro mucho que mi primo al fin se haya dignado a venir- dijo Tomoyo- aunque estuviera en el exilio.

-Él tiene prohibido entrar al país-Si los soldados negros lo descubren, lo matarán, por eso quiero pedirle que los controle muy bien.

-Eso intentaré- Por ahora me siento muy cansada, así que me retiraré a mis aposentos.- Hizo una leve reverencia- Con su permiso.

-Adelante Dama Daidouji-dijo Eriol respondiéndole la reverencia.

 ************************          

Dos días seguidos, cabalgaron, sin casi detenerse. Nada sabían de lo que estaba ocurriendo en el reino, no sabían que movimientos y a donde se dirigían los soldados negros. Por eso Xiaolang estaba temeroso, temía a que lo capturaran antes de sanar a la princesa, ya que todo el dificultoso viaje habría sido en vano. Él iba seguro, montado en su caballo, junto con la princesa, que dormía placidamente. A ratos sentía como la energía cálida de ella se ennegrecía, cambiando totalmente su aura. Xiaolang poseía la habilidad de ver y sentir las auras de las demás personas. Podía también ver fantasmas, era una habilidad hereditaria, ya que su madre también la tenía. 

A lo lejos divisó un camino. Miró el mapa y siguió por ese viejo camino abandonado. Pasaron algunas horas y finalmente llegó a la villa del noreste. Desconfiadamente escondió el caballo entre los árboles y siguió el resto del viaje que quedaba a pie. Para su desgracia, la princesa se estaba comportando como siempre. No le quedó otra opción que amordazarla para que se callara y disfrazarla bien, con una gorra que tapara parte de su rostro.

Entró a la villa, era mucha gente. Ese sector del reino era principalmente agrícola, por lo tanto no era extraño ver a los hombres acarreando los frutos de su cosecha en grandes carrozas, guiadas por bueyes. Para su suerte, pasó desapercibido. ¿Como encontraría ahora a Lang Zhaodao? Siquiera sabia como era de apariencia, ni la dirección exacta donde vivía.

Se detuvo en medio de toda la gente, buscándolo con la mirada. Podría guiarse por su aura. Pero tampoco la sentía. La princesa intentaba zafarse del hombre y él, aparte de buscar al supuesto maestro, tenía que estar controlándola, para no levantar sospechas. Un viejo que caminaba en la misma dirección de Xiaolang, resbaló y él lo ayudó a levantarse amablemente. El viejo lo miró agradecido, y sin decir nada, le indicó una choza con su dedo. Él caminó hasta la choza, algo intrigado. Tocó dos veces y la puerta se abrió.

-Permiso ¿señor Lang Zhaodao?- Xiaolang entró a medias a la choza.

-Él mismo- respondió una voz entre la oscuridad.

La choza era como un pequeño refugio de brujería. Estaba lleno de frascos con diferentes objetos y animales, incluso partes humanas. Olor a incienso se expandía por todo el lugar y los amuletos Chinos colgaban desde el techo. Entró tratando de no topar con nada, porque estaba lleno de cosas extravagantes, elementos que se usaban para hechicería. Sintió como el aura de Sakura nuevamente se volvió cálida. ¿Sería por la extraña presencia que emanaba en ese lugar?

Siguió entrando, buscando al dichoso Lang Zhaodao, pero ni rastro de él.

-Pueden sentarse en aquel sillón- dijo el hombre saliendo de las sombras.

Era un hombre bajo de estatura, de larga barba blanca, vestía de harapos y llevaba un sin número de amuletos al cuello. Sus manos eran huesudas y sus dedos largos, arrugados. Sus ojos casi no se veían por las largas cejas blancas.

Lentamente se acercó a Sakura y la desató.

-No, no lo haga- le advirtió Xiaolang- De repente reacciona agresiva.

-No lo hará contra mi- el hombre estaba muy tranquilo. Miró al muchacho y sonrió sutilmente.

-¿Que?-Xiaolang estaba atónito.

-Muchas gracias por desatarme- dijo Sakura

-No te preocupes por los frascos, su contenido ya está vencido- dijo el anciano. Sakura y Xiaolang se miraron extrañados. Xiaolang retrocedió un poco y botó una repisa llena de frascos.

-Esos frascos- dijo mirando a Sakura.-- Necesito que te acuestes en el suelo- 

Ella así lo hizo. Ese anciano le inspiraba confianza.

-Xiaolang, debes salir de la choza. Nadie tiene interrumpir el ritual que le realizaré. Ve a dar una vuelta por el pueblo, vuelve al anochecer.

-Si señor- Un poco desconfiado salió del lugar.

El anciano se dirigió hacia otra de sus repisas y buscó hierbas que comenzó a quemar lentamente. El olor de esas hierbas comenzó a dormir lentamente a Sakura. Luego puso diversos objetos alrededor de ella, incluyendo esos extraños amuletos.

De repente hizo un conjuro y abruptamente del cuerpo de Sakura escapó una sombra negra, tan negra como la misma noche. El anciano comenzó a tirar mas hierbas al fuego mientras que recitaba el conjuro con más fuerza, sus manos las pasaba sobre la cabeza de Sakura. . Lang Zhaodao cayó exhausto, después del enorme esfuerzo. Rápidamente puso en el cuello de ella el extraño amuleto. El anciano colocó sus manos en su cabeza, supuestamente le estaba mandando un mensaje telepático a Xiaolang, pero éste no aparecía por ninguna parte.

-Pero que rayos... -dijo Lang Zhaodao, ese sistema nunca fallaba.- pero que torpe, está perdido en el pueblo.

-¿perdido?-preguntó la princesa.

-Así es, tu raptor tiene un pésimo sentido de orientación, no sé como puede ser ladrón en esas condiciones.-de pronto entró Xiaolang en la choza, un poco cansado.

-¿Que quiere ahora?-preguntó de mala gana.

-Yo te llamé- Lang Zhaodao se puso  de pie.- 

-¿Está sanada?- él estaba ilusionado.

-No del todo. La verdad ella nunca estuvo poseída. No existe ningún espíritu viviendo dentro de ella.

-Eso nos dijo su discípula.- Xiaolang estaba extrañado... si no eran espíritus ¿que era?

-A mi discípula le falta mucho que aprender, la  verdad siempre fue una tarada.

-¿pero entonces que es lo que le sucede?

-Ella vivió una desilusión muy grande hace un tiempo. Lo que tiene que hacer es volver a creer en ella misma, debe creer en el amor, la comprensión, la empatía.- el anciano estaba algo preocupado.

-¿Y que debo hacer yo?

-Debes llevarla a las montañas.- En las montañas existe un pozo de agua termal. Sus aguas son curativas y le ayudarán a reforzar su cuerpo y su alma.

Sakura solo miraba y oía la conversación, atónita.

-Esas aguas quedan en el sector de Changbai*

-Está bien, si es necesario llevaré a la princesa hasta allá.

-Si, jovencita, pueden quedarse aquí esta noche.-el anciano la miró sonriente.

-¿Cómo supo que yo...?

-Es lógico, ya que está muy oscuro y no encontrarán a nadie que quiera alojarlos.

-Pero...-Xiaolang trató de hablar.

-Tu caballo está bien, mañana en la mañana debes darle de comer.-Lang Zhaodao  los miraba sonriente a los dos.- Que pasen buenas noches.... Y si, son tuyas, es mi regalo para ti.- El anciano se retiró, dejándolos solos. Ellos se miraron.

-Duerma  en el sillón- dijo Xiaolang- Yo dormiré en el suelo.

-Gracias- dijo la princesa.-Su voz sonaba dulce. Era casi irreconocible.

Durante la noche, Sakura sujetó el amuleto que Lang Zhaodao le había obsequiado. Se levantó bruscamente, como si alguien la llamara. Comenzó a seguir la voz, y se dio cuenta que venia desde uno de los cajones. Buscó y buscó, todo estaba lleno de papeles, libros antiquísimos, amuletos, un tablero muy extraño. Siguió buscando y encontró unas cartas. Las tomó entre sus manos y éstas comenzaron a brillar. Ella se sintió muy feliz, un calor, una sensación extraña invadió su corazón. Eran exactamente diecinueve misteriosas cartas, con diferentes nombres en la parte de abajo- Volteó y vio a Lang Zhaodao  apoyado en una pared, observándola, atisbándola. Ella se incorporó con las cartas en sus manos.

-Como antes te dije, son tuyas-

-Pero no sé para que sirven -dijo ella mirando las cartas.

-Son cartas mágicas, te ayudarán a salir de problemas. Debes usarlas con la ayuda de tu amuleto.

Ella acercó la mano a su cuello y se encontró con un extraño amuleto en forma de estrella.

-¿este amuleto?

-Si, ese amuleto- Las diecinueve cartas mágicas las puedes usar sólo una vez. Después se convertirá en una carta común y corriente, sin magia. Debes pensar muy bien el momento para usarla.

-Pero ¿como lo hago?

-Tu misma deberás descubrir el conjuro.

Miró detenidamente las cartas : viento, bosque, salto, vuelo, agua, ilusión, flor, espada, trueno, sombra, espejo, escudo, laberinto, borrar, resplandor, oscuridad, luz, fuego, tierra.

-Esas son las cartas, y esos son los poderes que poseen. Si invocas al viento, una ráfaga aparecerá y derribará todo a su paso-explicó Lang Zhaodao.- De ahora en delante son todas tuyas.

-Muchas gracias Lang Zhaodao -dijo ella. -Aún no se como utilizarlas, pero el echo de tenerlas en mis manos me hace muy feliz.

-Recuerda que una vez que uses una carta, no podrás volver a invocarla.

-Si, entiendo-dijo ella.- muchas gracias.

******************

Continuará-

¿que sucederá ahora que Sakura tiene las clow cards?¿ que pasará durante el viaje? ¿que pretenderán los soldados negros?

no se pierdan los proximos capítulos.

Changbai*= Montaña al noreste de China , donde abundan los manantiales de aguas termales y el alerce.

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

No se olviden de dejar reviews y disculpen por la tardanza, pero tuve unos problemas con este fic, que se demoraron en solucionar... ¡nos vemos en los próximos capítulos!^^


	6. Capítulo 6

**Condena de Muerte**

Por Makita.-

_"Aunque hable todas las lenguas, humanas y angélicas, si no tengo amor, soy un metal estridente o un platillo estruendoso. Aunque posea el don de la profecía y conozca los misterios todos y la ciencia entera, aunque tenga una fe como para mover montañas, si no tengo amor, no soy nada"_

************************

Meiling se separó de sus primas y de su tía. Observó el cielo, las nubes. Estaban muy lejos del reino, pero quedaba camino por recorrer para llegar a la hacienda de su abuelo. No podía evitar pensar en Xiaolang, en el amor secreto que sentía por su primo. Desde la infancia que experimentaba este sentimiento, hermoso, placentero, cálido, pero a la vez desgarrador, agonizante, tormentoso. Era por las estúpidas reglas morales, enamorarse de un primo o prima estaba prohibido, incluso condenado. ¿Por qué? si uno no elige de quien enamorarse, el amor llega solo, como llega la juventud, como llega la vejez. Para amar se requiere tiempo y paciencia. Ella poseía ambas cualidades, sin embargo existía un lazo irrompible entre ellos y a la vez que los separaba para siempre. La sangre. 

Cortó una flor silvestre y la colocó con sutileza entre sus cabellos. Sonrió al recordar cuando le había robado el primer beso. Ella tenía aproximadamente diez años y estaba sentada al lado de una pileta de agua en la plaza.

Con sus dedos hacia girar a la florecilla que flotaba graciosamente en el agua. Su tía siempre le decía que no debía meter sus manos al agua sucia de la pileta, pero ella, al ver esa hermosa florcita, no pudo evitar hacerla girar en un pequeño remolino creado por sus dedos. Un niño insolente tomó la flor y la molió en sus manos. Meiling se entristeció mucho al mirar el objeto de su entretención destrozado. Unas lágrimas se asomaron por sus rojizos ojos, cuando sintió una mano sobre su hombro. Era Xiaolang. Le mostró otra flor, más grande y la dejó flotar sobre el agua. Ella lo observó, asombrada. Él estaba arrodillado, apoyando sus codos en la pileta, sujetando su rostro con sus manos. En un acto rápido y al notarlo levemente distraído, ella le robó su primer beso. Se quedó quieta, esperando su reacción, pero el muchacho no se movía, estaba totalmente paralizado, con la vista fija y el corazón latiéndole salvajemente. Entonces ella le robó otro beso. Y otro y otro. 

Finalmente se separó de él, que todavía no realizaba movimiento alguno, sonrió al mirarlo, levemente sonrojado. Corrió de allí, sintiéndose sumamente orgullosa, le había robado mas de seis besos seguidos a su adorable primo.

Corrió unos cuantos metros y cuando volteó para mirarlo por última vez, lo vio al lado de la pileta, desmayado. Se asustó mucho y se acercó hacia él, pero en ese momento llegó Shiefa y lo tomó en brazos. Ella le obligó a contarle todo lo que había sucedido y Meiling se lo contó. Fue entonces que Shiefa le explicó que el amor entre primos estaba prohibido y que si a ella le gustaba Xiaolang, debía guardarlo en secreto, por la seguridad de ella misma y de Xiaolang. Meiling aceptó y desde ese entonces vive reprimiendo ese amor.- Suspiró- Después de todo no era tan malo, al menos vivía con él y siempre estaba a su lado, para apoyarlo.

-¡Meiling!- ¿acaso no tienes hambre?- ¡si no vienes nos comeremos todo!- gritó a lo lejos Femei.

-¡Ya voy!-dijo ella levantándose. Corrió por el acogedor campo hasta encontrarse con sus primas y su tía.

-¿que te sucede Meiling?- has estado muy extraña- preguntó Futtie.

-Nada-dijo ella comiéndose una fruta.- Sólo me preguntaba como estará Xiaolang.

-Él está bien- dijo seria Ilean- Ahora apurémonos, aun queda algo de camino que recorrer.

Las hermanas se levantaron y recogieron todo y lo subieron al caballo. Meiling no quería montar.

-Meiling, tenemos que irnos- dijo Shiefa.

-No puedo irme. Llegaré hasta aquí.

-¿Qué estas diciendo?-Ilean la miró severamente- ¿a donde piensas ir?

-Voy a buscar a Xiaolang.

-No sabes donde está-

-Pero mi corazón me guiará hasta él.

-No lo permitiré, estás bajo mi responsabilidad. ¿Que harías si los soldados negros te atrapan?- No señorita usted viene con nosotras, además Xiaolang es bastante grande para cuidarse él solo.

Meiling aceptó y subió al caballo de su tía. Pero apenas llegaran a la hacienda, ella tomaría nuevamente el Caballo y buscaría a Xiaolang, hasta encontrarlo.

************************                       

-Gracias por todo Lang Zhaodao, le estaremos eternamente agradecidos- Dijo Xiaolang parado al lado de su corcel guiándolo de las riendas.

-No hay de que- se acercó levemente a Xiaolang y le entregó una brújula.

-¿Que es esto?

-Es para que no te pierdas- dijo el anciano sonriendo. La princesa Sakura llegó hasta ellos y abrazó amablemente a Lang Zhaodao.

-Me has salvado-dijo ella- gracias por las cartas.-

-Espero que le sean útiles princesa.

-Claro que si- ella se puso al lado de Xiaolang para reanudar el camino.

-Por nada te saques ese amuleto, es muy importante.-

-No lo haré-aseguró ella.-pero ¿para qué sirve?

-Ese amuleto te protegerá, y también impedirá de que cometas otra locura, como la que sucedió hace algunos días.

Caminaron por el pueblo, despidiéndose del amable anciano. Xiaolang iba muy distraído mirando la brújula, y cuando levantó la vista, pudo ver a cinco soldados negros, robándole la mercancía a un abuelo. Buscó a la princesa sin despegar sus ojos de los temibles soldados. Ellos la reconocerían en cualquier parte. Volteó rápidamente y no encontró a la princesa. ¡Pero si recién estaba a su lado!- Los soldados se acercaron a él, amenazantes.

-¿Pero si no es el ladrón que ahorcaron hace unas semanas?

-No, porque ese está muerto.

-¿como sabes?

-Los otros reclutas dijeron que ya habían lanzado su cuerpo a la fosa común.

-Pero este es el ladrón, estoy seguro- dijo el soldado mirando a Li. Este permaneció callado, buscando a la princesa, por su aura. Pudo sentirla y se venía acercando. Trató de evitar que ella llegara a su lado, los soldados la llevarían a palacio y a él de seguro lo matarían.

-Muchacho, te llevaremos al palacio, por las dudas- dijo el sujeto, bajando de su corcel.

Xiaolang se defendió de los ataques y justo en ese momento Sakura lo vio. Ella corrió valientemente hacia el caballo y lo tomó de las riendas y le gritó a Li para que subiera.

- ¡sube!- ella ya estaba sobre el caballo.- Él subió de un solo salto y los soldados se quedaron atónitos al reconocer los verdes ojos de su princesa idolatrada.

-¡es nuestra princesa! ¡Princesa, la salvaremos!- los soldados subieron a sus caballos a la vez que desenvainaban sus espadas. Unos traían arcos y flechas- Li, en tanto ya había tomado el control del animal y la princesa estaba fuertemente atada a su cuerpo. Tenía mucho miedo de que esos hombres los alcanzaran y los mataran. Sintió como las flechas rozaban al caballo y a la gente gritando, corriendo desenfrenada por todas partes.

Comenzó una loca carrera, Li hacia lo posible para que su caballo corriera más rápido, pero los soldados los estaban alcanzando. Trataba de mirar la brújula, pero tenia las manos ocupadas por las riendas. Una flecha despeinó a la bella princesa, ella buscaba sus cartas y su amuleto, quizás era hora de hacer el conjuro para que esos soldados negros desaparecieran. ¡Pero no sabía como! ¿Que debía recitar? ¿Que debía hacer? ¿Tenia que lanzar la carta?- No lo sabía. 

Estaban saliendo de la villa y cruzaban ahora por un campo agrícola. Un corcel negro, como el traje que vestía el recluta, se acercó a Xiaolang. Lo atacó con su espada, pero él agachó la cabeza fácilmente, impidiendo que lo hirieran. De pronto estaban rodeados de soldados negros, que atacaban sin piedad a Li, ella notó como sus filosas espadas pasaban a escasos milímetros de su cuerpo. El caballo perdió el control, Sakura tomó una carta que le pareció adecuada y sin saber cómo logró que su amuleto brillara y se convirtiera en un gran báculo, que lucia una estrella en la punta. Los soldados admiraron el resplandor que brilló por unos momentos en el suelo y Li notó como la energía de Sakura aumentaba de golpe.

- ¡Laberinto!-gritó ella lanzando la carta al aire.

Esta carta se convirtió en una carta rosada y brilló cegando a todos temporalmente. Todo se llenó de extraños pasillos y túneles, Li guió a su caballo por un túnel que Sakura le indicó y los otros soldados se perdieron ante esas enormes paredes color verde. Subieron y bajaron escaleras, pasaron por dimensiones diferentes, hasta que al final salieron de ese enorme laberinto. En el momento que lograron escapar, la carta volvió a Sakura, ahora de color rojo. Brilló unos momentos y luego se convirtió en cenizas. Ella miró melancólica los restos de su carta, ahora solo le quedaban dieciocho- Lo importante es que fue de gran utilidad para escapar de esos peligrosos guerreros.

***************************

-Dama Daidouji- Eriol entró muy perturbado a los aposentos de Tomoyo.

-¿Que sucede soldado Eriol?- ella miraba hacia la ventana. Le sorprendió mucho que él entrara  de esa forma en sus aposentos.

-Tenemos problemas, los soldados negros se han revelado y están destruyendo las villas del sureste.

-¿Que dices? ¿Se han revelado?

-Así es dama Daidouji, el problema es que los soldados reales no son capaces de detenerlos.

-¿Pero porque?- Tomoyo se puso mas seria.

-Es por la princesa Sakura. Dijeron que quemarían toda China si es necesario, para hallarla... y tienen la fuerza para cumplirlo...

-¿que haremos?

-Por eso he venido a buscarla, el concejo real necesita su presencia. Van a tomar una decisión.

Tomoyo y Eriol se dirigieron hacia la sala del concejo. 

Mientras que en las villas del sureste reinaba el terror, nuevamente los soldados habían incendiado las modestas casas y amenazado a la gente, robaban lo poco y nada que poseían, en el nombre de la princesa. Ellos se daban plena libertad, ya que nadie podía controlarlos. Los soldados lentamente fueron creando una auto-gobernación, ya que tampoco obedecían las normas que les imponía la Dama Daidouji desde palacio.

 De ahora en adelante ellos se organizarían y escogieron como líder a uno de los guerreros más fuertes, llamado Cao Xueqin. Él dio la orden de incendiar todas las villas, con el fin de hallar a la princesa. Era un hombre muy poderoso físicamente y moralmente, ya que lucia el porte de todo un líder. Se destacaba por tener el pelo largo, lacio y de color negro, ojos grises, una mirada aterradora y unos grandes caninos. Se murmuraba en la legión, que se alimentaba de carne cruda, por eso era tan temido por sus compañeros, por su gran fiereza. En sus ojos sólo se encontraba la sed de sangre, la sed de guerra. Era de origen huno* .El objetivo de él en el fondo era tomar el poder del reino, pero iría paso por paso, lentamente, para asegurarse de tener bastante gente reunida para su causa y ahora era la oportunidad perfecta, ya que la princesa estaba desaparecida. 

Se paró enfrente de todos los soldados negros, con su imponente presencia, montado en su negro caballo y gritó, para que ahora se dirigieran al  suroeste, a destruir las villas que allí estaban. Los soldados impulsados por ese anhelo de destrucción y sangre lo siguieron. Tardarían algunos días en llegar.

- ¿Conseguir aliados?- Tomoyo estaba preocupada. Extrañaba a Kaho, ella siempre la ayudaba a conservar la calma.

-Si, aliados afuera del país, como en las Indias, Mongolia, incluso Rusia.

-Pero como se pueden conseguir aliados-preguntó Tomoyo- 

-Los aliados se hacen a través de un tratado de mutua beneficencia, o uniendo miembros reales.

Eriol se asustó un poco.

-Es decir que... 

-La princesa deberá contraer nupcias con algún príncipe aliado.

-Pero la princesa no está además jamás aceptaría casarse-dijo Tomoyo.

-Entonces usted deberá casarse en su lugar- dijo el anciano, vocero del concejo.

-Pero yo no soy princesa.

-Pero perfectamente podrá pasar por una.

-¿y que sucederá entonces con el rey Touya?

-No es totalmente necesario que la Dama Daidouji tenga que casarse- dijo una dama de largos cabellos rojizos entrando repentinamente al salón, ante la sorpresa de Tomoyo.- Puede que el reino de Nanhai negocie con los otros reinos que también están en China  y así se conformará una alianza.

-Si señorita Misuki tiene razón- dijo Eriol- Si realizamos buenas negociaciones los aliados aceptarán apoyarnos.

-Entonces señorita Tomoyo, usted partirá una semana antes de la llegada del rey Touya  a la provincia de Taiwan*, a negociar la alianza- dijo el anciano.- Será acompañada por cuatro de nuestros consejeros y la dama Misuki.

-Está bien, iré- dijo Tomoyo decidida.- Tengo que hacer algo, los soldados negros no pueden seguir destrozándolo todo.

-Cuando el rey llegue hasta aquí, él se encargará del puesto de soberano.

- ¿y que haremos para detener la masacre?-dijo Eriol.

-No podemos hacer nada- El ejército es muy poderoso, indomable.- el anciano se puso de pie.- Por ahora sólo podemos esperar la llegada del rey Touya y su padre, Fujitaka Kinomoto

***********************

-Ya estoy cansada, por favor, detengámonos a comer algo- dijo la princesa Sakura montada en el caballo.

-No, debemos llegar rápido a esas aguas termales-dijo Li mirando la brújula.

-¿Que estas haciendo?-dijo ella mirándolo extrañada.

-Estoy tratando de entender este aparato.

-No, así no funciona, pero que torpe eres.- Ella le quitó la brújula y la dio vuelta.- El norte es hacia arriba.

Él estaba asombrado. Pero no dijo Nada.

-¿Es decir... que todo este tiempo hemos estado galopando en sentido contrario?- la princesa estaba desconcertada.

-Creo que si, porque todo el tiempo seguí la flecha.-

- ¡eres un tonto!- ella saltó del caballo indignada.- detente ahora, en nombre de la princesa Sakura Kinomoto.

-No podemos detenernos a descansar.

Ella buscó entre sus cartas, algo que pudiera ayudarlos a devolverse, pero no encontró nada, aparte de vuelo y salto.

-¿para que servirán éstas?- talvez pueda volar y saltar. Xiaolang bajó del corcel, mirando en todas direcciones. Se tiró al pasto seco, ya que estaban en medio de un gran campo silvestre.

-¿ves que eres un zopenco?- le dijo ella agachándose.- Por tu culpa estamos perdidos ahora.

-Fue su culpa, cuando utilizó esa extraña carta. Desde entonces que estamos perdidos.

-¿me culpas a mi? ¡Tú guías al caballo!

Él calló. La princesa tenía razón, gracias a él ahora estaban perdidos entre los campos de arroz. Miró el cielo, buscando respuestas, pero no encontró. Se angustió, ya que su misión era llevar a la princesa a los manantiales de la montaña para sanarla completamente, pero desgraciadamente pasó esto. No sabía por donde devolverse.

-Al menos ayúdame con esto- le ordenó ella.

-¿qué quiere ahora?

-Necesito que me ayudes a inventar un conjuro para utilizar las cartas mágicas.- se sentó a su lado.

-No sé de esas cosas.

-Haz un esfuerzo, ¿quieres? , es una orden.

-Usted no me da órdenes, princesa.

-¡claro que si, soy la princesa!

-Pero para mi es como cualquier campesina, así que olvídese de darme órdenes.

Ella se enojó bastante, no le agradaba que la tratara tan altaneramente, como si fuera cualquier otra "campesina". ¡Ella era la princesa! y debía hacerse respetar. Lo atisbó con enojo, recorriendo con su vista, la expresión de ese hombre. Parecía relajado, acostado de espaldas sobre el trigo, con las manos en su abdomen y los ojos en un punto fijo. Era muy apuesto, hasta podría pasar como noble.

-¿que pasa ahora, porqué me mira así?

-¡Ayúdame! ¡No se como utilizar estas cartas mágicas!

-¿entonces como lo hizo hace unos momentos?

-No lo sé, de repente mi amuleto de convirtió en báculo, pero no recité ningún conjuro.

-¿Porque simplemente dice el nombre de la carta sin un conjuro?

-por que si no, el báculo no se transforma.

-Nah, no sé arrégleselas usted, sola.- Él se levantó.- Ahora debemos devolvernos, tengo que llevarla cuanto antes a esas aguas termales.

-¿Porqué lo haces?- ella bajó su mirada, triste.-

-Porque debo salvar a mi pueblo.- dijo él tomando a su caballo.

-¿Piensas en mi, aunque sea un poco?- su voz sonaba débil, quebradiza.

Él la observó, estaba arrodillada en el suelo, con la cabeza agachada. Sus castaños y largos cabellos cubrían parte de su rostro, obscureciendo sus ojos. Sujetaba unas vigas de trigo con fuerza en sus manos. Se agachó y la tomó de los hombros, para reconfortarla.

-Claro que pienso en usted, siempre lo hago, me pregunto como se siente o que estará pensando.-

 Ella levantó la cabeza suavemente, para mirarlo a los ojos. No mentía, él decía la verdad. Le dedicó una hermosa sonrisa, para luego abrazarlo. Notó que ella sollozaba silenciosamente.

-No quería causar tantos problemas, yo sólo quiero que todo vuelva a ser como antes, quiero ver a mi madre, a mi padre y a mi hermano, sólo quiero eso.- se aferró con mas fuerza a él.

-Ya verá como todo esto pasará y usted podrá estar junto a su familia nuevamente.-

Se separaron cautelosamente y se miraron. Ella sonrió, lo tenía levemente sujetado de los brazos y él los suyos. Lo soltó repentinamente

-Debo estar loca para abrazar a un sujeto como tú.- respondió la princesa con un gesto de repudio.

Él guardó silencio, pensativo, ignorando por completo a la princesa.

El viento corría fuerte, masajeando y despeinando los enormes campos de trigo. Las vigas sólo cedían, en un baile ondulante. Nunca supieron cuanto tiempo estuvieron, uno frente al otro. El atardecer, imponente se asomó entre dos colinas, dándole a entender que se hacia tarde, pero ellos no lo admiraron.

-Quizás si dice " por el poder de la estrella, invoco esta carta", funcione.

Ella rió.

-¿lo crees?

-¿porqué no? -Despues de todo es un conjuro.

-Lo intentaré mas adelante... creo.

-Debemos irnos princesa, se hace tarde.

Ambos subieron al corcel y galoparon en sentido contrario al que venían. La luna amablemente los iluminó el resto del camino.

Mientras tanto, los soldados negros, conducidos por el escalofriante y sanguinario Cao Xueqin, se dirigían al suroeste, para continuar con los destrozos en el reino de Nanhai.

* * *

**Continuar**

Hasta aquí el sexto capítulo de esta historia…es verdad, reconozco que me quedó un poco corto comparado con los capítulos anteriores, pero allí tenía que cortarlo. La cita que escribí al principio es de un gran escritor (que personalmente me gusta muchísimo) llamado **Anthony De Melo**. Este capítulo dedicado a todas aquellas personas que lo esperaban con ansias :) (Gabi, Tsuki Lunita, Celina sosa, Black7, Padme gilraen,  The Dark, Akire no ai  )

Algunas aclaraciones:

**Provincia de Taiwan**= Taiwan se halla en el mar al sureste del continente chino. Por el oriente la baña el Océano Pacífico; por el oeste la separa de la provincia de Fujian el estrecho de Taiwan.

**Hunos**= También conocidos como  hiung-nu .Pueblo nómada .Excelentes jinetes arqueros, veloces y decididos, de táctica impredecible, extendieron el miedo por el Imperio romano, chino, turco, greco.

Y con el súper diccionario de Makita :), me despido. Espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo de hoy… ¡nos vemos!

_Sin presiones!_

Adiosínnnn


	7. Capítulo 7

**Condena de Muerte**

Por Makita.-

Los soldados arribaron en las villas del suroeste... ¡cuan felices se sentían! Reían a carcajadas, al mirar a la gente correr asustada por su imponente presencia. No existía otra cosa que les produjera mas placer. Sentir que estaban en la cima del mundo, que todo podrían dominarlo con su descomunal fuerza.

Cao Xueqin tenía muchas cosas arrollando su mente. Ahora que era el líder de los soldados negros, conseguiría cualquier cosa que se propusiera, por mas difícil que fuera.

Se propuso acabar con el ninja que supuestamente era el causante de la muerte de la princesa Sakura. De alguna forma u otra, también debía agradecérselo, ya que ese ninja hizo desaparecer uno de los obstáculos que le impedían el alcance de la gloria que tanto anhelaba. Como ahora estaban en el sur, no sería muy complicado dar con ese peligroso ninja misterioso. Según había oído, el ninja escapó con unos cómplices hacia esta zona del reino...- sonrió.- Era hora de pagarle el gran favor que le había hecho.

Corrió con su caballo, alrededor de sus soldados, levantando una mano. Era la señal acordada para reunirse. Rápidamente los soldados se acercaron y con mucho respeto le escucharon.

-Soldados, es hora de que encontremos a ese peligroso Ninja que mató a uno de nuestros preciados compañeros.- Su voz era ronca y su porte temible.

Los soldados se miraron y asintieron.

-He escuchado que se encuentra por estas zonas. No descansaremos hasta que lo hallemos… y luego lo aniquilaremos.

Todos oyeron las instrucciones de su jefe y galoparon en diferentes direcciones, buscando su objetivo. Cao Xueqin sonrió maliciosamente y también tomó un rumbo desconocido.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-¿porqué debes llevarme a ese manantial de aguas termales?- Masculló Sakura de mala gana. Ya estaban en las faldas de la montaña y quedaba muy poco camino que recorrer.

-Porque ese anciano lo dijo, y por que debemos obedecerle.- dijo Xiaolang

¿Qué le sucedía con ese muchacho?- No lo sabía.- ¿lo odiaba?-Si.- Una vez intentó matarla, además era su secuestrador. Por culpa de él, el reino estaba en completo caos.- al menos eso pensaba ella.- Sin embargo, era un odio dulce. No se sentía capaz de lastimarlo como la última vez, ni de causarle algún daño... ¿entonces que era?- creía que lo odiaba, pero no era así... Tampoco le simpatizaba… de vez en cuando era atento, pero siempre era silencioso...Se arrepintió de mostrarse tan débil frente a él, el otro día, cuando sin razón aparente lo había abrazado.

"boberías"

Dejó de pensar en tonterías y se dedicó a admirar la belleza de esa montaña- Lucía ellos y enormes árboles, muchas flores... algunos pajaritos trinaban y sobrevolaban el lugar. A lo lejos avistó un prado lleno de florcitas blancas. Saltó del caballo, sorpresivamente y corrió hacia aquel maravilloso lugar.

Desde muy pequeña le gustaron las flores. Xiaolang se quedó muy pensativo, la observó mientras corría y sonrió-Le alegraba verla feliz, ahora si podía apreciar lo hermosa que era, sobre todo la sonrisa que se dibujaba en su rostro. Sus verdes ojos brillaban, al igual que su cabello a la tenue luz del sol. Sus rasgos eran muy delicados, su piel blanca. Bajó del caballo, complacido al notar el radical cambio que la princesa demostró. Aún era una cabeza dura, pero al menos todo ese odio y ese rencor habían desaparecido.

¿Sería por el amuleto?

Ella danzaba sutilmente entre el hermoso campo floreado. El olor era gratificante, dulce, suave. Se lanzó de espaldas al suelo, suspirando hondo, cerrando los ojos. A su mente llegaron los recuerdos de Yukito, cuando juntos paseaban y recogían flores.

Trató de alejarlos de su mente. Esos recuerdos, por muy bellos que fueran, le traían mucho dolor. Se acomodó entre las flores y miró las nubes, evitando la melancolía.

Alzó la vista entre las flores y no vio a quien esperaba ver. Sólo estaba el caballo. ¿Donde se había metido Li? ¡Ojala no se hubiera perdido! Se levantó delicadamente, tratando de que él no la viera, no quería que supiera que se preocupaba por él. ¿Se preocupaba?- Sólo un poco. Caminó cautelosamente por las flores, buscándolo, cuando de repente lo encontró frente a ella. Ella caminó dos pasos hacia atrás y puso cara de indiferencia. Se fijó en la hermosa flor que él cogía en sus manos.

-¿qué busca princesa?- dijo él algo irónico.

-Nada ¿que voy a estar buscando?.. Solo paseaba.- se explicó, en regañadientes, mirando hacia otro lado.

Él se dirigió hacia el caballo y guardó la preciosa flor en un bolso de cuero. La flor era blanca como la nieve, de grandes pétalos y tenía un cautivante olor.

-¿Esa flor no era para mi?- le preguntó la princesa a su secuestrador.

-Jajaja, claro que no, esa flor tiene poderes curativos, la llevo por si la necesitamos.

-Eres muy desatento.- le regañó ella.

Él la miró con algo de risa, se veía muy graciosa con la cara enojada. Ella era muy cambiante de ánimo, de una alegría extrema podía pasar fácilmente a furia y a tristeza. Pero ahora estaba feliz, se notaba en su rostro. -¿porqué esa princesa tan extraña le robaba una sonrisa a él?- No lo comprendía, era muy extraño, pero su felicidad era como si fuera de él.

-No, tenemos que partir.

-Mira, ya está oscureciendo, mejor quedémonos en este hermoso prado a dormir y mañana temprano seguimos con el viaje.

La propuesta no parecía mala y Xiaolang aceptó.

La noche cayó de golpe sobre ellos, cubriéndolo todo con su gigantesco y negro manto. Esa noche la luna no parecía fosforecer como antes y las estrellas escaparon del cielo. Sakura y Xiaolang comenzaron a buscar al caballo, pero como todo estaba tan oscuro no sabían donde lo habían dejado amarrado. Él comenzó a buscarlo a tientas y ella se preocupó mucho, aunque no quisiera admitirlo. Podía perderse en ese sector  ensombrecido.

 Tomó una de sus cartas mágicas y con gran esfuerzo logró identificar la que buscaba. No usaría la luz, se imaginó que la carta de la luz era muy poderosa y quizás iluminara por completo el cielo, haciendo desaparecer la noche. Lo que ella quería era algo que los iluminara tenuemente. Tomó la carta del resplandor, quizás esa era como un pequeño farolito.-

Levantó su amuleto... ¡pero se le olvidó por completo el conjuro que le propuso Xiaolang el otro día!

¿Xiaolang?

El muchacho no estaba. Había desaparecido entre las sombras. Comenzó a llamarlo tímidamente, pero al no escuchar respuesta, lo llamó más fuerte, pero nada. Se suponía que el caballo no estaba muy lejos de ellos, sólo a unos cuantos metros. Recordó de súbdito que él poseía un pésimo sentido de orientación. ¡Ahora estaba sola, sumida en la oscuridad!- Caminó con las manos adelante, esperando no chocar con nada. Sintió unos pasos y se detuvo, quieta, expectante, con todos los sentidos atentos, abiertos de par en par. En su mano llevaba la carta del resplandor y del trueno, por si alguien la atacaba. De pronto, chocó con Xiaolang y cayeron juntos entre las flores. Él cayó irremediablemente sobre ella, pero alcanzó a apoyarse con sus manos, para no aplastarla. Sus rostros quedaron a milímetros de juntarse y sus labios a milímetros de besarse.

Él sintió como el corazón se le desesperó, queriendo salirse del pecho. Sintió como la sangre subía sin parar por sus venas, hasta llegar a su rostro, sonrojándolo levemente. Se levantó, asustado por la reacción de la princesa, pero ella seguía tendida en el suelo, él lo pudo notar, porque no sintió ningún movimiento por parte de ella. Sakura, en tanto estaba inmóvil. Por tercera vez, sentía el cuerpo de ese hombre dominando por completo el suyo, pero esta vez fue distinto. No deseaba que se levantara... ¿que le estaba pasando? ¡El era un ladrón! ¡A una hermosa princesa no le podía gustar un ladrón!... No, no le gustaba... Sólo sentía por el una atracción sin importancia, como alguien que admira a su padre o a un hermano... ¿era eso? ¿Cómo saberlo? Sus mejillas se tornaron rojas, al sentir un leve roce de su brazo en su cintura... ¡no puede estar pasando ésto! Tomó la carta entre sus manos y la lanzó al aire con fuerza...

-Ilumina todo el sector... ¡resplandor!

Al contacto del báculo con la carta, la estrella comenzó a girar y la carta se liberó, convirtiéndose en una carta rosada. Ésta escapó, subió hasta el cielo y luego brilló intensamente. Unos extraños copos caían desde el cielo, suavemente, como copos de nieve, con la diferencia que éstos eran de color verde. Era un espectáculo hermoso y como lo pensó Sakura desde un principio, la carta iluminaba el lugar delicadamente. Los copos caían rozando sus rostros. Quedaron frente a frente y Xiaolang tomó uno de los copos entre sus manos y lo miró fijamente.

-¿cuanto tiempo durará el efecto de la carta?-preguntó él, sacando de sus pensamientos a la princesa.

-No lo sé, espero que sea hasta que encontremos el caballo.

-Si allí esta.- Xiaolang se paró y fue a buscarlo. Aun estaba amarrado a un pequeño árbol.  Lo acarició un momento, el caballito estaba comiendo el verde pasto que nacía en esa montaña- Sacó del bolso unas cobijas y se las pasó a la princesa.

-¿como convirtió el amuleto en el báculo?-preguntó él, después de un largo silencio.

-No lo sé, otra vez se transformó solo, sin que recitara algún conjuro.- respondió ella.

Otra vez silencio

Él se recostó en el pasto, con las manos atrás de la cabeza, mirando fijamente el firmamento. Se sentía como un naufrago a la deriva, se sentía perdido y confundido. Esa princesa le hacía sentir cosas muy extrañas, desconocidas, sin embargo, era un sentimiento muy especial, muy placentero de cierta forma le agradaba su compañía, aunque pasara la mayor parte quejándose de todo.

"Está mal este sentimiento, después de todo.... ella es una princesa...."

Una pesada cobija cayó en su rostro, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Vio a la princesa parada a su lado, con la otra cobija en sus manos. La hermosa carta del resplandor dejó de hacerse presente y volvió a las manos de su dueña. Como sucedió con la carta del laberinto, ésta también se convirtió en cenizas. Nuevamente todo se ennegreció y los dos fugitivos quedaron inmersos en esa absoluta oscuridad.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Después de cabalgar toda la noche, las cinco mujeres llegaron a la hacienda. Era una casa enorme y preciosa, pero estaba muy abandonada, desolada. El campo que rodeaba la casa estaba seco, también había un pozo de agua y un pequeño Huerto. Tomaron a sus caballos por las riendas y se dispusieron a entrar a la casa. Por dentro estaba hecha un desastre, Los muebles estaban rotos, y a algunos los cubría una gruesa capa de polvo. El piso de madera se encontraba en pésimas condiciones, al igual que las ventanas. Todas se miraron con cara de resignación, subieron las mangas de sus vestidos y comenzaron a ordenar y a limpiar todo.

Meiling y Shiefa se encargaron de reparar el establo y regar el huerto, en general, ellas se encargaron del exterior. Futtie y Femei limpiaron el piso y las ventanas mientras que Ilean Li se encargó de reparar y limpiar los muebles y sacar las telarañas, que invadían todos los rincones de la casa.

Cuando Shiefa y Meiling hubieron terminado su trabajo, ayudaron a reorganizar todo adentro, que era donde mas estaba desordenado. Llevaron y trasladaron muebles muy pesados, pero muy finos, se encargaron de abrir unas habitaciones que estaban cerradas con llave. Limpiaron la extensa biblioteca de su abuelo y el escritorio donde solía leer sus libros. Muchos recuerdos llegaron a sus mentes.

Su abuelo siempre fue un hombre bondadoso, muy cariñoso con sus nietos, le gustaban muchos los niños y los animales. Les enseñó como plantar árboles y como cosechar sus frutos. También como ordeñar las vacas, como montar a caballo, como alimentar a la enorme cantidad de gallinas que tenía. Su abuela no se quedaba atrás, siempre cocinaba deliciosas comidas y deliciosos postres.

 Era una abuela un poco mañosa, muy bromista, le gustaba asustar a los niños contándole típicas historias de terror. Al que más le gustaba asustar era a Xiaolang, porque era el único en la familia que creía ciegamente todas sus historias, aunque lo negara y se mostrara valiente. Siempre a sus pies traía a su inseparable gatito color blanco, que se la pasaba todo el día en la cocina o frente al gallinero.

Lamentablemente la primera en dejar este mundo fue la abuela, a causa de una enfermedad que se expandió por toda China. Mucha gente murió ante esa plaga de aquel mortal virus y la abuela no fue la excepción. Posteriormente fue el abuelo quien cayó ante una enfermedad al hígado, pero antes de morir, escribió un testamento, donde decía que todo lo que le pertenecía, se lo heredaba legítimamente a sus nietos.

Así fue como poco a poco la familia de fue desmoronando como una gran torre de cartas. De su padre nunca supieron nada, lo único que sabían era que él era un hombre muy valiente, muy fuerte y que había muerto en una batalla.

-¿Donde dejo esto madre?- preguntó Femei sosteniendo un pesado baúl.

-Déjalo en la sala hija.- respondió esta, mientras miraba los libros que estaban en la biblioteca.

Futtie, Shiefa y Meiling llegaron cargando baldes de agua.

-¿Cómo consiguieron esa agua?-preguntó Ilean, asombrada.

-La sacamos del pozo.-respondió Shiefa.

-Pensé que ese pozo estaba seco.

-Ya ves que no y nos será de gran ayuda.

Futtie y Meiling fueron a dejar los baldes de agua a la cocina y juego se acostaron cansadas en el suelo.

-Hemos trabajado mucho y la casa aún no está completamente limpia.- se quejó Meiling.

-Pobre de la abuela, ella debía limpiar esta enorme casa sola, todos los días.- dijo Futtie.

-Mmm existe algo que me tiene muy intrigada.- dijo Ilean Li, pensando es voz alta.

-¿Que es madre?

-Una bodega que es imposible abrirla.- Dijo ésta caminado hacia el lugar.- Ustedes ya intentaron derribarla pero la puerta es muy gruesa y lo mas probable es que este cerrada por dentro.

-Ahora que recuerdo, el abuelo nunca abrió la bodega.- dijo Femei tratando de recordar.

-Y siempre nos echaba cuando nos acercábamos.- Dijo Futtie.

-Cambiando de tema, estuve mirando el huerto y no está en malas condiciones.- Podríamos sembrar y regar allí así tendríamos nuestra propia comida y no necesitaríamos comprar.- Shiefa indicó el huerto y las hermanas salieron a mirar.

-Tienes razón, pero necesitamos más agua y sabes que el pozo no es eterno.- dijo Ilean.

-Bueno por ahora preocupémonos de comer algo, hemos cabalgado toda la noche y tengo hambre.- se Quejó Futtie.

-Es verdad, pero para eso tenemos que ir a comprar al pueblo más cercano.

-¿Donde queda eso?

-A una hora de galope, al este.- explicó Ilean.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Unos hermosos ojos color amatista se abrieron al llegar la luz del sol. La chica se estiró delicadamente en su cama y se tapó hasta la cabeza con las suaves telas. No quería salir de sus aposentos, porque lo mas seguro era que los del concejo real la mandaran a llamar. No le agradaba que la controlaran tanto y que siempre le explicaran lo que tenía que hacer. Si no fuera por Kaho, que le daba ánimos, ella se volvería loca. Mucha responsabilidad cargaba sobre sus hombros y esperaba anheladamente la aparición de la princesa Sakura. ¿Y si eran verdad los rumores? ¿De que estaba muerta?.. No, no lo creía. Ahora que lo meditaba, nunca se supo lo que pasó con el cuerpo de Xiaolang Li. Todos suponían su muerte, incluso algunos soldados afirmaron que habían tirado su cuerpo a una fosa común- Pero, según lo relatado por Eriol, antes de que él muriera se había cortado la cuerda que ataba su cuello. Entonces... si estaba vivo. ¿En donde se encontraba?

Dos criadas empujaron levemente la puerta de su habitación. Miraron y al ver a la Dama Daidouji dormida, decidieron retirarse, pero una voz las detuvo.

-Buenos Días.- dijo Tomoyo sentándose en la cama.

-Muy buenos días, Dama Daidouji.- dijeron las dos criadas realizando una reverencia.-

-Le hemos traído sus ropas y está todo listo para que usted baje a desayunar.-

-Muchas gracias.- dijo Tomoyo.- me vestiré, pero quisiera desayunar en mis aposentos.

-Está bien, Dama.- Una de las criadas se retiró para buscar el desayuno de la noble. La otra se acercó para ayudarla a vestirse.

-Que hermosas son estas ropas.- dijo Tomoyo mirándose al enorme espejo que había en su habitación.

-Se ven muy bellas puestas en usted.- dijo la criada.- Ahora me retiro, con permiso.

-¿Me harías un favor?- dijo Tomoyo con una dulce voz.- ¿podrías decirle a Kaho que venga a mis aposentos?- Necesito hablar un asunto muy importante con ella.

-Lo que usted diga dama.- dijo la criada retirándose.

Tomoyo miró sus ropas, eran de un color violeta oscuro, la tela era pesada y platinada con bordados de un hilo del mismo color pero un poco mas claro. Todos estos eran de un estilo oriental. El vestido se ajustaba perfectamente a su figura, no tenía mangas y el cuello era alto con un pequeño pliegue en el centro. (Típicos vestidos chinos). Ella cepilló su largo y hermoso cabello y luego lo ató en un moño, cruzando un palillo para que no se le desarmara. Justo en ese momento entró Kaho, algo alterada.

-Kaho... ¿te sucede algo malo?- preguntó Tomoyo acercándose a ella. Tenía un semblante muy preocupado.

-Señorita Tomoyo, ha ocurrido algo muy grave.

-¿Qué sucede?- Tomoyo se impacientó.

-Los soldados negros han descubierto a la princesa Sakura.

-¡pero eso si es una buena noticia!

-No lo creo.- dijo Kaho.- Ella huyó de ellos, por lo visto no tiene planeado volver al palacio por ahora.

-¿La princesa huyó de ellos?

-Si, pero el problema mas grande, es que los soldados negros ya no confían en ella, la están buscando para tomarla prisionera.

-¿Qué? ¿Pero cómo hacen algo como eso?..Ellos no pueden...

-Claro que pueden y con la princesa bajo su poder, no tendrán límites.

-Pero ¿quien dirige a todos esos soldados?

-Los dirige Cao Xueqin, un hombre de origen Huno, creo que tiene muy influenciados a los demás soldados, hasta el momento es él quien ha realizado los destrozos en el reino.

-Y se llegaran a atrapar a la princesa... ¿que sucedería?

-Lo más probable es que maten al Rey Touya cuando vuelva al reino... y a usted también, señorita.

Tomoyo se sentó en la cama, con la vista fija, con la mente en otra parte. Maldito el día en que entró a este reino. Ahora todos morirían, por la culpa de la princesa Sakura. Fue ella quien les dio plena libertad a sus soldados. Ahora nadie ni nada podía controlarlos.

**Continuará.**

Aquí termina el séptimo capítulo de condena de Muerte. Antes que todo, quiero pedir unas sinceras disculpas por la actualización tan atrasada, pero he estado desconectada del fandom últimamente. Espero que este capítulo compense su espera n.n

¡También quiero agradecer a las personas que me nominaron para el concurso de fics! La verdad, no entiendo mucho en que consiste el concurso, ni la forma de nominar o de votar, pero gracias! Hehehe ¡Que feliz me siento! =P

Yap, agradecimientos a **Celina** (Gracias por tu apoyo, y por tus mensajitos ¿sabes? Me alegran mucho n-n), a **Gabi** (¿ves? ¡Actualicé!, tu también deberías hacer lo mismo ¬¬ ¡Pero sin presiones :P!) a **Tsuki Lunita** (Hola amiguis n.n, un saludito desde aquí, ya que casi nunca te veo en Msn ¬¬) a **Kirshe** (Kirshe!..al fin TT.TT vi que habías publicado otra historia…¡felicitaciones!, espero que te haya llegado mi review en camino a la redención…nos vemos!), **Sindy** (Bueno…aquí está el capi, espero que te haya gustado, gracias por escribir n.n), a **Miho Sakura Kaiba** ( ¿Te gustó el primer acercamiento mas formal? Los chicos están confundidos, muajaja =P), **Tenshi Akire,** (Hola Akire! Hace tiempo que no te veo en Msn…¡Aparece, niña, por Dios! :P) Y a **Hayi-Os** (Bueno, tu eres la administradora del concurso…gracias por avisarme, ya que si no fuera por ese mensajito, nunca me habría enterado O.O)

Ok, y con esto me despido, esperando de todo corazón que este capítulo les haya agradado…si no, tirenme tomatazos no más, hahaha.

Recuerden :_ ¡Sin presiones!_

Adiosínn!! n.n


End file.
